Alice's story: season 6
by Turtlepower12
Summary: Follow our dear friend Alice as she goes with the guys and saves Ninjago, but learns more about herself and others along the way. My first pairing story...I think. Yay? If I see season 7, it'll continue.
1. Hospital visit

**Hi, guys. This is in the 6th season with Nadakhan. Just kick back and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, only Alice.**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I walked around town, just thinking about things. It's been over a year since I've seen my siblings last. Last time I saw them, we all were at the Tournament of Elements. My brother's friend broke the staff that held the other contestants 'powers', bringing them back to everyone.

Yes, my brother is Kai, the hot-headed fire ninja, an my sister is Nya. I'm two years younger than Nya, and three years younger than Kai. When Kai and Nya went with Sensei Wu, they asked me to come with them. We were close as siblings. Anyways, I decided to stay at the blacksmith shop. Well, until the Tournament of Elements.

Now, I was walking to the hospital, where there were a lot of fangirls. Oh First Spinjitzu Master, they annoy me so freaking much. I rolled my eyes and walked forward, now certain that my brother and the rest of the ninja were there. I walked inside and up to the floor where they were at after asking for the information first. I walked out of the elevator to hear noise coming from the other end of the hall. I smiled and ran that way. I stopped just outside the door and peeked in to see them all speaking to injured children. I smiled. Kai looked up from the kid he was speaking to, looked at me, smiled, and finally he started to walk toward me. He got to the door and was facing me.

"Hey sis. What are you doing here?" he asked.

I smiled. "Nothing much. I saw a bunch of fangirls and I knew you were here."

"You know what I meant," he smiled.

"I moved here a month ago," I explained.

"You're not doing the blacksmith thing anymore?" he asked.

"Nah. I wasn't getting a lot of business, so I moved here for a fresh start."

"Is that all?" he asked, smirking and crossing his arms.

"No. I also wanted to see my older brother and sister more," I admitted.

Kai put his arm around me and smiled. I smiled back at him, then his smile turned mischievous. Before I knew it, he was giving me a noogie.

"Agh! Kai, let go!" I said while laughing.

He let me go after a few more seconds. He was laughing as well. My long brown hair that I put in the ponytail earlier was now messed up.

"Don't you think I'm a little too old for that?" I asked.

He just smiled at me.

"Yo, Kai. Where you at?" Jay asked from inside the room.

"C'mon, let's get back inside," he said leading me inside the room. As we entered we were greeted by the ninja (except Cole) and my sister. I saw Cole staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I smiled lightly.

"Hey, Kai. Hello, Alice. Kai, we have a major problem," Zane said.

"What kind?" my brother asked.

Just then, I heard screaming from outside. Well, that answered my question. As I looked down, my eyes widened at the sight of maybe a hundred girls coming into the building.

"We need to go now," Cole said able to talk again.

Suddenly, I got an idea. "Aren't we close to the roof?"

"Yeah, 3 floors up," a kid with 2 injured legs said.

"Great. Kai, you guys go to the roof, you can get out that way."

"You're coming with us," my brother said. He grabbed a hold of my arm and we followed the others to the stairs. I had trouble keeping up with Kai, as he was running up the stairs. He let go of my arm as we approached the roof. I tripped on my own short little light brown leather boots and fell down instantly on the last step and landed on my arm. Kai helped me back on my feet.

"You okay?"

I nodded. He took my hand as he and the guys did Airjitzu up to the billboard. I looked at Nya walking toward us on the roof.

"Nya, take my hand," Jay said.

Nya wasn't budging. I could tell by her eyes that she was mad, and I had a feeling that Jay was the cause.

"C'mon, Nya," I said.

Just then, I heard the sound of helicopters above us.

"We have to go, Nya," Lloyd said.

"And they found us," Kai groaned.

* * *

 **First chapter. First time I have a chapter name that doesn't start with 'the'. Anyways, what do you think? Review?**


	2. Stiix

**Hi, people! So, how'd you like the first chapter. It was short, I know. I'll see if I can't make this one longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

We were in Stiix now, currently avoiding attention to ourselves. The ninja and Nya were sitting at a table, but I chose to sit at the dock, watching the water and lost in my thoughts. I had to think. Ever since the Tournament of elements, I kept trying to think of what element I was. I still had no idea. I know what elements Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd had, so I couldn't be them, and since the Tournament, I have to think outside the box. I mean, it's weird to be in a tournament of elements when you don't even know what your element is, right? How was speed an element? Mind? Sound? That's just weird.

"Are you okay?," Cole asked sitting next to me.

That broke me away from my thoughts. I smiled at him, looking away from the water. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm fine. I didn't want to ask before, but how and when did you become a ghost?"

He sighed. Uh-oh. Is this a touchy subject? Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"I became a ghost some months ago. There was a ghost named Morro and he wanted to be the green ninja. He took over Lloyd's body so he could bring this world to hell...literally. We had to learn Airjitzu in order to stop him, but he took the scroll and the only other way to learn it was to go in a haunted temple for a night. While we were running for our lives with the other scroll in my hand, it dropped. I untied myself to get it while the others exited. I didn't make it out in time.," he explained.

I had tears in my eyes. "So you sacrificed yourself to save him. Most of the people I meet don't put others first, but you do. That's what I like about you.," I said. I don't know where that last part came from. It was like something was talking for me.

"You...like me?"

I turned and looked at the water before he could see me blush. I mean, I never thought I would say this, but yeah I like him. He's strong, cares for others, kind, handsome, and sincere. Cole must've seen my blush because he put his ghostly hand on my chin and faced him again. I looked in his emerald eyes and found the one thing I thought I would never find...my reflection. I heard stories and rumors that when you find your reflection in a person's eyes, they are the one for you. He began to pull me closer.

"Cole..."

"Alice..."

Soon, our lips touched. He to his hand away from my chin and put it on my long, brown hair. His other hand went to my waist. I could tell he was feeling my hair to see if it was as soft as Kai told him some time ago. After a long minute, we broke apart.

"Wow...," was all that I could say.

"Uh, Cole, Alice. A little help.," Jay said.

We both instantly broke from our trance and looked over to the ninja. They were being surrounded by big, tough, angry looking men. We ran over and stopped in front of them.

"What are you doing?," I asked.

"Get out of the way, little girl. These are the wanted ninja.," the man in front said.

"Get away from my friends and family!"

"Or what? What will a little girl do?"

That does it! I launched myself at the man. I was stopped by a hand on my wrist though. I looked back to find that it was Cole who stopped me. I could see in his eyes that he was saying _don't do it_. Sirens began blaring in the distance.

"We have to get out of here.," Lloyd said.

We turned and started running. I couldn't help but stop after a few feet and glare at the man. I had one of those glares that could burn fire into your soul. I turned and ran again to catch up with the guys. I caught up with them as they were jumping to another roof. Cole took my hand and we got to the other roof. Everyone else followed.

"Thanks for the help.," Nya said.

"I got a visual!"

"There's no time.," Jay said.

We jumped to the ground and there were cops on one side and locals on the other.

"We can try to hide and escape under the planks.," I said.

Everyone agreed as Kai did Spinjitzu to get under. I was the last one to jump under the boards. As I landed, I lost my footing and started falling. Cole and Kai grabbed my hands and brought me up.

"Thanks.," I said.

"No problem."

Just then, I heard a humming sound. I looked up to see what it was. After I did, I wished I didn't.

"Move!," Cole yelled.

Don't need to tell me twice. I was jumping along with everyone else. There were cranes dropping every time we landed. I started to fall behind them, as I wasn't as fit and 'in shape' as they were. As I landed on another beam, the crane fell on top of me. I fell and crashed into the water below. I tried to swim up to the surface, but 1) I was too dense for the water and 2) I couldn't swim, but I tried anyway. I ran out of air, I began panicking. Water began filling my lungs as I saw someone dive in the water. After that, I fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Second chapter done. I already had this one typed up , but I just wanted to wait a couple days. She has an element, but which one. See you later! Review?**


	3. Dreams & jail

**Third one! I will reveal what element she has in this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

 _I woke up feeling warm, which is weird because last I remembered I fell in the water in Stiix, and it was cold as shit. When I woke up, I was surrounded in darkness. Either by magic or my eyes just adjusted, but I was beginning to see doors in different colors, and some of them had symbols above them. After about 10 minutes or so, I saw millions of multi-colored doors scattered across the place. I was curious as to what they were, so I began walking to the first group of doors. I could only guess that I can see into people's minds or something, but I was still confused. The first 8 doors I recognized almost immediately. Black, white, red, blue, green, gold, gray, and...blue? I got confused as I looked at the two colors of blue, neon and sky. I looked at the symbols to see if I could get another clue. A mountain top, a snowflake, fire, a cloud with a lightning bolt, all the past ones in a square/circle, a staff, a scroll, and water. I could tell the first 7 doors I recognized were Cole, Zane, Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Sensei, and Misako. I could only guess that the last door was Nya, but last I checked, Nya wasn't a ninja. I walked to the black door with the mountain top, seeing as that one was closest. I was about to touch it (it had no doorknob), when the gold door with the staff opened. I turned and walked in that one instead. Inside it was bright, so bright I had to close my eyes after the darkness. After my eyes adjusted to the light again, I opened them to find Sensei Wu, drinking tea. I raised my eyebrow. When does he not drink tea?_

 _"Come, Alice. Sit.," Sensei said._

 _I walked toward him and sat down facing him._

 _"I think you finally figured it out.," he said._

 _"What?," I asked confused._

 _"You have the power within you. You need to harness it, control it."_

 _"Power? Within me? I'm pretty sure there's a mistake somewhere. I don't even know what you're talking about."_

 _"Why else would you be here?"_

 _"I'm unconscious and having a dream."_

 _"You are unconscious, but you are not dreaming."_

 _"I'm unconscious and not dreaming. That, does not make any sense whatsoever."_

 _"You have awakened your power by being with the ninja. You, Alice Smith, are the dream ninja."_

 _"Dream ninja? Is that even a thing?," I asked. Plus, if I did awaken it by being with the ninja, then why didn't it show up in the Tournament of Elements? I could've used it then._

 _Sensei ignored my question. "The ninja are in need of you now. You must go help."_

 _"Yeah, okay. Just one question. How do I get there?," I said sarcastically._

 _Just then, a door appeared behind me. I looked at the door to see that it was a regular door, this time with a knob._

 _"Go. The ninja need you."_

 _I turned to him. "Wait, is Nya a ninja?"_

 _"All of your questions will be answered once you reach your destination."_

 _I stood up and walked to the door. As I got to the door, I turned around to look at Sensei again, only to find nothing there. I turned back to the door and turned the knob. Once I opened the door, there came a bright, white light. Geez, what is it with all these lights? I took a deep breath, and walked straight into the light._

* * *

I opened my eyes abruptly, not caring about the light, and gasped. I was laying down on a cold, rough floor. It was quiet, maybe a little too quiet. I got myself up with difficulty. I looked around at my surroundings. The walls were a plain beige color, there was a toilet and a sink in the corner, and a couple sets of bunk beds. I could only guess prison. WHY? I looked behind me, and sure enough, there were bars, but they were open. Did someone break out? Wait a minute, where's Kai and Nya? I looked around frantically for them, but I found nothing. If I have to look, might as well look outside the cell, right? I began walking slowly to the entrance. As I got to the bars, I held onto them and looked at what's in front of me. I saw a big, watch-like tower in the middle, and a bunch of tables on one side. I smiled at the thought of my family being down there, but I was also confused as to why we were all in here in the first place. I began walking along side the wall to the tables. I stumbled along some prisoners along the way and they gave me dirty looks. After what felt like forever, I finally made it. Now only if I could find the guys in this mess, all these stripes are hurting my eyes! I began looking left and right for them. Until I was stopped by a man that looked half-metal.

"Get out of the way.," I said.

"Or what?," he said.

"I'm not playing any games here. I'm trying to find some people.," I said trying to walk away.

"I think you should listen to her. Get off her back.," a voice said from behind him. I recognized it as Kai's voice.

"Very well. I'm watching you.," he said before disappearing among the crowd. Weird, but I ran to Kai.

"Kai!," I said hugging him.

"Heh. Glad to see you too sis.," he said returning the hug. We pulled apart and brought me over to where he and the others were sitting. Cole moved over, so I was now sitting between Cole and Jay. Kai went to his spot next to Zane and Lloyd.

"Glad to see you're okay, Alice.," Cole said.

"Glad to be back.," I responded. I then turned to everyone else. "How long was I out?," I asked.

"Hmmm...let's see. How long ago were we in Stiix?," Lloyd said.

"A few days at least.," Zane said.

"Wow. Felt like an hour.," I muttered under my breath.

"What happened since I blacked?," I asked.

"We split up to find out who framed us-.," Kai started.

"You were framed? For what?"

"That's what we were trying to figure out. You came with us to find out how to clear our names since they took the Bounty. Me and Nya were driving in a canyon looking for Zane, but instead found Ronin. He caught us along with everyone else and took you with us too. We were put in here with venge stone cuffs, which makes our powers useless, but left you untouched because we didn't see any power from you.," Kai finished explaining.

I need to talk to Sensei about my powers to see if I can help in any way possible.

"We got some information from Soto on how to catch a Djinn.," Lloyd said.

"A Djinn?"

"That's the guy who framed us.," Jay said.

"But, he would only tell us how to actually catch him, we would have to break him out.," Kai said.

Just then, a fight started happening. Everybody started punching each other. We all got up and started dodging food and punches. Pretty soon, we were separated. I just hid underneath the table, avoiding the fight. I guessed that the man from earlier started the fight, and I have had pretty good guesses lately.

"Let 'em rip, boys.," someone yelled.

As I listened, the noise from the fight started to get quieter. As soon as it got totally quiet, I was yanked from the table by a guard. I was pushed along with the ninja to what the guards called 'the hole'. Very original.

* * *

Later that night

We had our hands cuffed to the wall so we couldn't move them, even me so I couldn't set them free for them to use their powers to break us all out.

"Well, this is just great.," I said sarcastically.

"What do we do now?," Kai asked.

"I was thinking...," Lloyd said as he pulled out a bent fork.

"A fork? Really? Lloyd, I don't think that will-.," I started before seeing him get out of his bonds.

"You were saying?," Lloyd smirked.

"Work.," I said before snapping back to my senses. "Are you just going to stand there smirking at me like an idiot, or are you gonna help us all out?"

Lloyd made an energy ball and got everyone out.

"We have our powers back!," Jay said as electricity shot from his hand.

"Plan?," Kai asked.

Lloyd told us each step of his plan as it was done. Breaking Soto out was tough, seeing as how he had a freaking horn as a leg. But, the rest was easy.

"If we're spotted, Nya, help us make a quick getaway.," Lloyd explained the last step of escaping. We were, indeed, spotted. We all climbed in the sewer pipe and Nya made a quick getaway. I looked at her doing it with a very surprised look. Well, looks like my guess in my dream/vision was right. We all popped out of the other side as fast as you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocous. Kai and Jay caught Cole before he could hit the water. Looks like water is deadly to ghosts. We all cheered and Soto told us how to catch a Djinn and how to find the map to catch him. He told us it was on a lantern on misfortune's keep, Nadakhan's ship before he was defeated and imprisoned in the teapot. And with that, we went our separate ways.

* * *

 **How'd you like it? If you don't like her element, please don't kill me. Here's a clue as to why she's a master and Kai's father was a master and Nya's mother was a master as well. You better have your decoders out.**

 **19-8-5 23-1-19 1-4-15-16-20-5-4. But, how will she know? You and she will know soon enough.**

 **Good luck. Review?**


	4. Storms

**Hi! Sorry about the late update. I would update while at school, but my school's WiFi sucks. If I take my iPad, then no WiFi, but if I try to on their computers, then this website is blocked from me because it's labeled as 'adult'. I also made a Wattpad account too and I made a story on there. I really need to stop writing new stories and finish the ones I started. I have like, 5 stories that I haven't updated and there not finished yet. Okay, sorry. I just had to get that out there and out of my chest. Again, sorry. Enjoy this chapter if you're still here from my rambling. Okay, I'll quit now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

"Kai?! Kai, where are you?," I asked frantically.

We were all standing on a roof in a circle. First, Sensei and Misako are nowhere to be seen or heard from, and now Kai, my brother, was missing. Perfect! Just perfect! I was panicking.

"Alice. Honey, please calm down.," Nya said trying to calm me down. She walked to me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back while sobbing into her shoulder.

"This is all my fault.," I breathed out.

"Shhh. No, it's not. We'll get him back.," she said stroking my long, brown hair. I don't let anyone do that except my siblings. My REAL siblings. I don't let the guys do it either.

"You got the lantern from Nadakhan's ship. We should be thanking you right now.," Cole said.

I didn't want to smile, but I couldn't hide the slight one that I had. I broke apart from Nya and wiped my eyes.

"Your right, Cole. We should focus on the task in front of us. But, how are we supposed to know where this 'mysterious island' is when we can't light it?," I asked.

"Uh...I know of a place.," Jay said hesitantly.

Suddenly, we all felt an earthquake and fell to the ground backwards, landing on our backs.

"What was that?," Cole asked.

"I don't know. But, I'm afraid to find out.," Lloyd said.

* * *

"Welcome, to my humble abode.," Jay welcomed us as we walked in this HUGE house. I can't tell if it's a mansion or a house.

"How'd you come across this place again?," Lloyd asked as we walked into the, living room, I think.

"I, saved up. Yeah, that's it. I saved up every little penny I had and tada. Here's my secret hideout. Of course, it can be our secret hideout.," Jay said.

"First we lost Wu, then Misako, now Kai. I don't know about you, but I'm starting to see a pattern.," Lloyd said.

"They were all alone.," I said.

"Whenever one of us finds ourselves alone, we disappear.," Zane informed.

"Then we better stick together from here on out, we need to take a look at that lantern. Jay, hit the lights.," Nya said.

"This house is so big. How can you find a simple light switch in here?," I asked.

Jay began going around the room looking for the light switch, even under the couch cushions. Honestly, would a light that's on a WALL be under COUCH CUSHIONS?

I sighed. "Jay, do you need help?"

"Aha, here they are. Sorry, big house.,"Jay said from the other side of the room. He began pushing buttons, looking for the lights. He found the switch for the air conditioner, and radio. He pushed buttons until finally the windows closed.

"Finally.," I rolled my eyes.

"Haha.," Jay said in triumph.

Cole walked over to Jay while me, Nya, Lloyd, and Zane was at the table looking at the map. I have never seen any map that had this island on it.

"Whoa, cool. Secret map.," I marveled.

"So this is supposed to point the way to the only thing that can stop Nadakhan?," Nya asked.

"Not stop, slow. Remember, a drop of venom from a tiger widow can kill a normal person, but slow a Djinn down before he can disappear on us.," Lloyd said.

"So, if we want to catch him, we really need this venom.," I said.

"Right, Alice. So, let's make a plan."

"So, the tiger widow is on that island?," Nya asked.

"An island that doesn't exist, according to my database.," Zane informed.

"Why would they keep an island off the map?," I asked.

"So that no one finds it, and it stays lost. Or, that island is dangerous, and the person who found it only wanted people who were worthy enough.," Lloyd answered.

"Okay, Mr. Skywalker.," I said jokingly.

Suddenly, there was another earthquake and the painting on the wall split open to reveal a T.V. This house is cool.

"Another piece of the puzzle, gone. Ninjago is stumped yet again as another chuck goes missing. This time, from none other than Ninjago City.," the reporter on the screen announced.

"These things are getting ridiculous.," I said.

"Sensei was worried that Ninjago would fall apart without him. We need to get to that island, now.," Lloyd said.

"Go. See if you can find out what Nadakhan is up to.," Zane said to his falcon. It screeched and flew off, off to the enemy.

* * *

We were walking along a dock, trying to get a boat to get to the island.

"I don't see why you guys can't just use your dragons.," I said.

"Yeah, me neither.," Jay agreed.

"Judging from the map, we won't have enough energy to sustain the distance.," Zane said.

We stopped at a guy that was sitting on a barrel and REALLY out of it. I see an empty bottle at his side. Ah, I got it now, he's drunk.

"We'd like to charter a ship.," Lloyd said.

"One eye may be glass, but me other eye sees clear as a bell. A wicked storm's abrewing and there ain't no ship's to chart.," the fisherman said.

"Then, I guess we be going now.," I said nervously.

"Let's find another dock.," Cole said as we all walked away.

"All them other docks be saying the same. Bvaheilgtalncedcdebgtgnanflabg. The only way you're sailing out is with a wish and a prayer.," he said. I couldn't tell what he said in the middle. I'm not sure anyone did, he's so drunk.

"A wish and a prayer, you say.," Jay said stopping to look at the man. He pointed to a boat that had gold stars on it and it was really clean, neat, and shiny.

"That wouldn't happen to be Cliff Gordan's boat, now would it?"

"Why, yes. Yes, it is. Why do you ask?"

* * *

We began sailing on the sea. It was such a beautiful view, if I wasn't sea-sick anyway. Every time I look at the Ocean, I throw up over the side. Lloyd's ordering Cole and Jay around messing with the sails. Zane and Nya is with me, trying to make me feel better.

"Maybe you should go below deck until we get there.," Nya said.

"But, what if something happens? What if Nadakhan shows up?," I asked before barfing again.

"I think we all should know by now not to make any wishes from him.," Zane said.

I looked at him and nodded. I started to go below, but I ran back to the side and barfed again. Wow, if this keeps up, I'll barf up something I need to live.

"Zane, watch her and help her get below. I'll go check on the boys.," Nya sighed.

I couldn't see it because I was barfing, but I heard footsteps walking away. I finally stopped, but this time, I kept my eyes shut. I have a hypothesis that my eyes seeing the ocean makes me barf.

"Why are your eyes closed?," Zane asked.

"I have a hypothesis that if my eyes see the ocean, I barf. So, if I keep my eyes shut, I won't barf.," I answered.

"Guys, we have a storm.," Nya warned.

"Not just any storm. An electrical storm. Jay, we're gonna need you.," Lloyd said.

* * *

After the storm started, Nya wanted me to go below deck. I didn't want to argue because 1) I was barfing all over the place and 2) you should never argue with Nya. Trust me, I learned that the hard way. I really wanted to see Jay get electrocuted by a storm, but I was sea-sick, so I couldn't. I thought of the song _eye of the storm by the fold._ As I got to the big room below, I saw a chess board setup. That is completely weird, I mean, it's still setup in this ridiculous storm. I saw a orange-ish/gold-ish glow from underneath the closet on the other side of the room. I walked over while trying to figure out what it was too. As soon as I opened it, I was ambushed so fast, I couldn't see. They must've had weapons with them, because I blacked out soon after.

* * *

 **Yes! Finally, a chapter is finished. See ya next chapter! Review?**


	5. Spiders!

**Hello. Hopefully, you haven't forgot about me. I'm still here, and so is this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I woke up on a beach. I have a massive headache right now. I tried to sit up and message my head until all the memories from earlier/last night came back to me. I was ambushed, and I blacked out. I tried moving my hands, they must be behind my back, tied. There was a gag tied around my mouth also.

"Where's Zane?," I recognized Lloyd's voice.

"Maybe he's lost at sea.," Nya said.

There was a moment of silence.

"No, nindroids don't get lost.," Lloyd answered.

"It was Nadakhan. But, don't ask me how I know. Ask Jay.," Cole said.

"What is he talking about, Jay?," Nya asked.

Then, they walked too far to where I couldn't hear them. But, I did hear yelling and shouting. I wanted it to stop. I never really liked fighting. Then, I heard my name.

"Where's Alice?," Cole asked.

"Alice? Alice! Alice, where are you?," Nya was suddenly freaking out. I started making as much noise as I could, which wasn't a lot considering I had a gag in my mouth, but it was enough to make them come nearer to me. Cole found me, rounding the rock I was behind.

"Are you okay, Alice?," Cole asked.

All I did was glare at him. He got the message though. He untied my hands from behind my back, and I did my gag.

"Did you really think I could've answered that with a gag in my mouth?," I asked hitting him upside the head.

Lloyd, Nya, and Jay stopped looking for me at the sound of my voice. Nya ran up to me and gave me a death hug, but I was grateful for it. I hugged her back. Nya let go of me and started walking to the jungle in the island.

"What happened to you?," she asked.

"When I went down under the deck after the storm started, I saw a chess board completely setup, I also saw a orange-ish/gold-ish glow coming from the other side of the room. I went to go look, and when I opened it, I was ambushed by someone, and blacked out.," I explained.

"Where's Zane?," I asked.

"Nadakhan.," Cole answered.

"He's probably the one who did that to me to get to Zane.," I said getting angry.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

We got to a wooden bridge that goes over a huge cliff.

"The tiger widow's den should be just up ahead. Watch your step.," Lloyd called out from the front.

"Don't have to tell me twice.," Cole said.

"Same here. I hate heights.," I said.

"Just how am I supposed to extract this dangerous venom? Can I ask it nicely?," Jay asked.

"Well, maybe if Zane hadn't been captured, we would have a nindroid around to tell you.," Nya said. Oooo, burn! Someone get an ice-pack for that.

"I mean, do we know anything about this tiger widow? Other than it was named to strike terror in the hearts of men.," Jay asked. Pfft, that's not the only thing that strikes terror in men. My glare does too!

"Well, Zane told me a few things about it. He said it was the last of its species, so you only have one chance of getting it. It's territorial, so it won't like anybody in its den, and he said it doesn't release its fangs unless its going to bite you.," I said. I thought I wouldn't need to know those things at the time. Now I'm happy he told me these things.

"Great.," Jay said sarcastically.

"What are you doing?," Cole asked.

Jay was laying on a hammock. That's weird, who leaves a hammock out in the middle of a jungle?

"Resting my feet on this hammock. We've been walking for miles, if I have to face this thing alone, I'm going to need to be well rested.," Jay answered.

As I kept looking at the hammock, I looked up from the side that was going upwards. My eyes widened.

"Uh, Jay, I don't think that's a hammock.," Lloyd said.

"It-It looks like a spi-spiderweb.," I said. I hate spiders too.

Jay looked up, screamed, and tangled himself up in the web. Eventually, though he got himself out.

"We have to keep moving.," Nya said going forward.

"Yeah, Jay. We need that venom ASAP if we're going to stop Nadakhan.," I said.

Nya, Lloyd, and Cole went ahead while I waited for Jay. Me and Jay decided to have a race back to them.

"Haven't I suffered enough?," Jay asked while running.

"No!," Lloyd, Nya, and Cole answered as one.

Sooner or later, we got to a cliff, and down that cliff was what looked like a den. The den of the tiger widow.

"There it is. The nest.," Lloyd announced.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?," Cole asked.

"Well, sorry if I'm not jumping down there right this instant. Do you see what I'm seeing? Of course not, cause all I see is my life flashing before me.," Jay shouted.

"Now are you ready?," Nya asked.

"What ever happened to sticking together? What if Nadakhan persuades me to say my final wish? Any number of bad things could easily happen to me alone down there!"

I felt sympathy for him and wanted to go with him, but Nya held me back. Her, Lloyd, and Cole had blank looks. Jay sighed and turned around, heading to the cliff.

"I have no friends.," Jay said.

I really wanted to go and help. I suddenly had an idea, it may not be a smart one, but it's an idea at least. I slipped away from them and into the jungle. I tried to blend in to my surroundings. I went closer to the nest to help Jay out, but I also had another plan in mind. If we took two canteens of venom from the spider, and if Nadakhan took one, we would have a backup. Then, we would have two shots at stopping Nadakhan. I was at the entrance of the cave and I looked up the cliff. They were looking at the sky for a minute and suddenly vanished. I didn't want to know what was in the sky, so I ducked in. I went past spiderwebs on my way in. Ugh. Spiderwebs. I shivered, I hate them so much.

I heard Jay scream. I almost laughed. He screamed like a girl. Nevertheless, I followed the sound until I saw Jay cornered by the spider. The spider went in and tried to bite him, but it got Jay's book stuck on his teeth instead. I found and picked up a rock. I threw it at the spider's head. When it turned its head, I knew that was a bad idea. It began to come at me. I hid behind a boulder and emptied my canteen. After it was empty, I ran from behind the boulder and to the spider's fangs. I jumped as high as I could, and I barely made it. I caught onto the tip of one fang. I pulled myself up and filled up my canteen up with venom. When it was full, I jumped down and escaped. I can't believe I just faced my fear of spiders, nonetheless a GIANT one!

"I see the fangs.," Jay yelled.

"Then hurry up and get the venom!," Lloyd yelled back.

"Oh, sorry for the delay. I never have had to milk the fangs of a giant spider before!"

I heard electricity, most likely from Jay trying to get the venom, again.

"Ahaha. You don't like that, do you?"

I heard it again before I ran out of there. I saw Lloyd fly off somewhere on his dragon, Cole fighting Nadakhan, and Nya fighting one of his men. I blended into my surroundings again as I climbed back up the cliff. When I finally got over, I ran back the way we came, careful not to trip on anything while doing it. As I got over the bridge, I decided to sit down and wait for them to come. I hid the canteen behind a tree and covered it with leaves and sticks. I went back to the bridge and sat down.

* * *

After about 10 minutes, I finally saw them. They were running from the spider, it was chasing them. My eyes widened as they were crossing the bridge, but it was bending down. It won't hold them AND the spider. The bridge is gonna break. Luckily Lloyd, Cole, Nya, and Jay made it the other side before it broke. If only just barely. Lloyd was holding onto the wooden pole that used to hold up the bridge. I quickly got myself up and ran over to them. I looked down and smiled.

"How's it hanging?," I asked.

"Oh, haha. Can you help us out?," Lloyd asked.

"I was just about to do that.," I said. I knelt down to help them. Lloyd grabbed my hand with both of his and I started to pull him and the others up. I pulled Lloyd up all the way and helped me with Cole, Nya, and Jay. After we got everyone up, Nya hugged me.

"What happened? Are you okay?," she asked.

"I'm fine, Nya. I'm fine.," I said. We broke apart and I noticed someone missing.

"Hey, where's Jay?," I asked.

We looked up to find Nadakhan and Jay in a ship. Jay had his hands tied and his mouth was duct-taped shut.

"I'll be back for the rest of you, and since you can't get off the island, I'll know exactly where to find you.," Nadakhan said. The ship flew away with a cloud of smoke behind him.

"Sh-should we fly after him?," Cole asked.

"No. Save your strength.," Nya said.

"But he has Jay, and he just got rid of the only thing that can stop him.," Lloyd said.

 **(AN: Just pretend for this story that Nadakhan really did dump the venom, and Nya didn't switch them.)**

"Actually, that's not true, Lloyd. We still do have a way to stop him.," I sighed.

"Huh?," Lloyd asked. Him, Cole, and Nya were giving me confusing looks. I went to the tree I hid the canteen behind and uncovered it. I picked it up and went back to the guys. They were still giving me confused looks, so I explained.

"While we were at the cliff, I got an idea. If I got another thing of venom, and if Nadakhan took one, we would have a backup and two shots at stopping Nadakhan. I got the venom and ran back here, hiding it behind that tree. But, since Nadakhan dumped out Jay's canteen of venom, we have one shot at him again. But, at least we got a way to stop him.," I explained.

"We have the only way to stop him.," Lloyd said.

"They don't know about it either. Now, let's save Jay, our friends, and Ninjago.," I said.

"Jay suffered enough, it's time for them to do the suffering.," Nya said.

* * *

 **So, what'd you think? See ya later. Review?**


	6. Confession

**Hello! Aaaaaaaaand Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

Ever since we lost Jay to Nadakhan, Me, Cole, Nya, and Lloyd started to make a way out of here. A raft, and today was a hot day.

"One more round of palm ties, and I say she's secure enough for sea," Lloyd said tying another log to the raft.

"Why are all sea vessels a she?," Nya asked.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too.," I said.

"I don't know, cause it takes a lot of paint to make them look good.," Cole said jokingly.

Lloyd burst out laughing while Nya glared at him with the hammer in hand. I glared at Cole, and I swear that my glares could kill. He gulped when he saw my glare.

"I kid, I kid. Lighten up will ya?," Cole said.

"Huh. I get it, my personal mission to rid the world of its prejudices is wearing thin.," Nya said.

I giggled.

"Hey, did anyone take my ties?," Lloyd asked from the makeshift table.

"Not me.," Cole said.

"I didn't touch them.," Nya said.

"Neither did I.," I said.

"Huh. I could've sworn they were right here. All this sun must be baking up my brain. I'm going back into the jungle to collect some more.," Lloyd said as he ran to the jungle.

"You know, I think the real reason sailors name ships after women, is because we name them after the most important people in our lives, mothers, wives, sisters. The people we trust to protect us when life gets choppy.," Cole said answering me and Nya's question from earlier.

"But Jay didn't trust me.," Nya said.

"He didn't trust any of us.," I said.

"Why didn't he tell me he saw a future with me? Even if I never believed it, if he told me, all of this could of been avoided.," Nya said.

"He was too afraid you'd reject him. Sure, Jay made some bad choices, but its like Lloyd said, 'If you want something bad enough, you find a way to make it happen'.," Cole said.

"Wow. After all we been through, I never thought you'd be the one sticking up for him. You're a good friend.," Nya said.

"Wrong. I'm his best friend.," Cole said standing up and putting his hands on his hips.

"Huh? Where's my hammer? It was right here.," Nya asked.

Suddenly, I saw the ground move. As if a giant snake was down there. I shivered at the thought. Is there anything I'm not afraid or scared of?

"Did you see that?," Cole asked.

"If you're referring to the ground, I did. What was that?," I said getting scared at the end.

"See what?," Nya asked.

It happened again. This time, Nya saw it. There was another one.

"There's another one.," I said.

"There's two of them. I think I know why things around here go missing. Get off the ground!," Cole said.

We all jumped on the makeshift raft.

"I see them now.," Nya said.

"I think we need to be quiet, I think they're attracted to noise.," Cole whispered.

"Hey, guys! Look at how many palm fronds I found.," Lloyd yelled from the jungle.

"Lloyd, get off the ground.," Me and Nya warned him. Just then, a worm looking thing popped up from the ground. It made me jump. I felt my heart jump somewhere else in my body, and I was hyperventilating.

"Are you kidding me?!," Lloyd yelled. He quickly jumped towards the nearest palm tree, and used Airjitzu to climb to the top. The worm thing dove back into the ground. Suddenly, another one jumped out from in front of us. I was scared. I dove with Cole and Nya to the side before we could be that things food.

"There goes our raft.," Nya said.

"Just another day at the beach.," Cole said as we scooted away from them. They just kept coming towards us.

"This way! To higher ground!," Lloyd yelled from the tree. We quickly got up and started running to the trees. Cole used Airjitzu to quickly climb up, but me and Nya were still running on the ground. Just then, a worm thing jumped up from the ground beneath us. Nya and I tried everything to get out of there. Nya was trying to do Airjitzu, I could tell. After a few moments, she finally did it! She went to the trees with Cole and Lloyd.

Now, it was just me. I tried to clear my mind and get out of this, but that's kind of hard to do if you're scared. I'm so scared that if you scare me again, I'll probably shit my pants. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes and let go of my fear. I thought of being high in the trees in the jungle, away from these things that are trying to kill me. After a few moments, I felt a jolt and when I opened my eyes, I was high on a tree branch. I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked towards the beach. Luckily, I wasn't too far from it and I could see the worm thing going back into the ground. I let myself calm down for a minute, then I very carefully climbed down. I wasn't exactly afraid of heights, I was just afraid of falling. I came very close about halfway down. When I didn't, I let out a sigh of relief and continued down. I finally got down and let myself calm down again before going back.

"I am never doing that again.," I said to myself.

Once I stopped hyperventilating, and my breathing and heart beat went back to normal, I went back to the beach. It was a short walk, like 2 minutes. When I got back to the beach, I stayed away from the actual beach area. I'm not going back there! I looked to the trees where Lloyd, Nya, and Cole were. Nya was crying. Lloyd and Cole were comforting her and trying to calm her down. I even saw that they had tears in their eyes. Why? I don't like it when people cry, especially my sister, she should be happy. I thought about going to the trees the same way I did to the other one, but I decided against it. I think I will just call out to them.

"Hey, guys! What's with the long faces?," I yelled over to them.

They looked over to me surprised to see me. I smiled and waved. Nya wiped her eyes, so did Lloyd and Cole.

"How? We didn't see you get out of that thing.," Nya said.

Welp, confession time for me. As well as yelling.

"About that. I need to tell you guys something.," I said nervously rubbing my right arm.

"What is it?," Nya asked.

"I'm a ninja.," I muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm a ninja.," I said a little louder.

"I still can't hear you."

"Come on Alice, it can't be that bad. Just spit it out.," Cole said.

"Just take a deep breath and say it.," Lloyd said.

"Okay. I said I'm a ninja.," I yelled over to them. That time, they definitely heard me. Their eyes widened and they looked more shocked than before.

"How? How do you know?," Nya asked.

"Sensei Wu told me.," I answered.

I think I just killed them.

"When did Sensei tell you? How did he talk to you?," Cole asked.

"Um...remember in Stiix when I almost drowned and I was out for a few days?," I asked.

They all nodded. They jumped and did Airjitzu over to where I was, so I wouldn't have to yell anymore.

"Well, when I was unconscious, I had a dream/vision or something.," I started. I told them everything that happened when I talked to Sensei Wu. **(AN: I'm not typing all that up. I'm just too lazy. Plus, I suck at trying to summarize things.)** After I told them, they looked surprised.

"So, guess you're one of us now?," Lloyd said.

"Guess so.," I said.

"After this problem is solved and everyone is back, I'm going to have to explain again, right?," I asked.

"Yep.," Lloyd answered.

I sighed.

"So, what now?," I asked.

"Now, we need to get off this island.," Lloyd said.

* * *

 **I'm stopping it here. What do you guys think? Review?**


	7. Plan

**What's sup, people? Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

"Alright, we finished the raft.," Lloyd announced as he tied one more palm tie around the logs.

"Finally.," I mumbled. I was going back and forth from helping Nya and making the raft. I was exhausted, and I'm finally glad that I'm done.

"Now all we gotta do is get it to the water.," Cole said. I mentally groaned.

"Leave that to us. While you guys were working on that, me and Alice was working on this.," Nya said. She pulled down a rope that she held in her hand, and it started the contraption that we made. Ropes moved and rocks moved as well before the machine started dispersing coconuts at the beach. The coconuts made a perfect distraction. After a few fell on the ground, the worm things come up from the ground.

"They're distracted.," Nya shouted. We picked up the raft and started making our way towards the water.

"It's working!," Lloyd congratulated. When we got halfway down the beach, the coconut machine got jammed, then it broke. We all turned around at the sound of it breaking.

"Ah, coconuts. It stopped working.," Cole said. I rolled my eyes. They looked at us and lunged. We put up our raft as a wall to block them off and not getting eaten. Lloyd shot one of his green energy balls up to the sky, but it didn't distract them long enough to get the rest of the way to the water.

"The raft isn't going to protect us much longer, we can't get to the ocean.," Cole said.

"Then I'll bring the ocean to us.," Nya said. She rose one of her hands up and brought the water to us. She brought up a huge wave that covered us and them. She made sure not to get Cole in the water, so the water went under the raft. We were pushed away from the island as they went back to the ground.

"Ahaha, you did it.," Cole congratulated. Then, the raft started to leak.

"Yeah, but the raft is too damaged. Its falling apart.," Nya said as logs fell off, making Cole, Lloyd, and I to jump on with Nya.

"No! I can't touch water!," Cole said.

"We gotta go back.," Lloyd said. I groaned. Are we ever gonna get off the island?

"We're never going to get off this island.," Cole whined. We soon saw helicopters flying over us with the lights on. They were searching for something, or someone. I think that they were searching for us. First, they arrest us, now, they're saving us. Make up your minds people! The helicopter descended in front of us and opened the side door.

"Anyone need a lift?," a voice asked from inside.

"Whoa. I-It's Ronin. I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful sight.," Lloyd said as we all covered our eyes from the light. We jumped in the helicopter before it took off again.

"Whoa, by golly, we found you.," the man on the right said happily. He had a police cap on, and a uniform. He had a white mustache.

"But how?," Nya asked.

"We learned you charted a boat, following storm patterns, we-.," the guy in the front left started.

"Detective work, ma'am. We're detectives. We detect things.," the guy on the right said.

"Wait. Did you come all this way to arrest us?," Cole asked.

"Arrest you? Oh, gosh, no. We came to rescue you. After you saved the our city from the sky pirates, we finally realized who's side your fighting on. I was wrong to distrust you, Lloyd. That's on me.," the cop said.

"But, saving one more is on us.," Ronin said. He took out a glass bottle with a message inside. An old-fashioned way to send people messages. But, hey, it works. "We got a message from Jay. Let's say we get him back."

The helicopters drove off, in the direction I assume is Ninjago City.

* * *

"I wish I could tell you this mission is going to be simple.," Dareth said taking off his sunglasses. Who wears sunglasses in a building? "It's not.," Dareth finished. Well, no shit Dareth. They never are simple.

"Uh, yeah. It is. In case no one told you, we got what we need to stop Nadakhan on the island. After we go up there and save Jay, we take care of business. Simple.," Cole said. I rolled my eyes.

"And when you fly your fancy elemental dragons up there, just how long do you think the four of you are going to last, against an entire crew of sky pirates?," Dareth asked going in front of Nya. Thank you, someone who takes my side.

"Yeah, don't you guys think that they might, oh, I don't know, recognize us up there? I mean, seriously, no one else looks like Delara, or a ghost, or the all famous green ninja.," I said.

"Then we get all the help we need, and hit them with brute force. The commissioner said we have his department at our disposal.," Nya answered. Just when she said that, the commissioner walked in, along with Ronin, and two police officers and detectives.

"You have my department at your disposal. Just say the word.," the commissioner said.

"And the word is goodbye.," Dareth said taking his glasses off again. Whoa, man, harsh much. "As in say goodbye to Jay when they see us all coming, no this mission is not simple, but it's not impossible. Without the help of a little magic. Movie magic. Kevin, Ken, the floor is yours.," he said as two completely random people came up. I can just guess what this plan is right now. We're dressing up as pirates and sneaking in. Wow, how many times did people do that plan and fail? Too many to count. I really don't like where this is going. As they began talking, I just tuned them out and began thinking on my own thoughts. What do we do when we get Jay back? How do we know if he isn't...? I'm not gonna say the word, nevertheless think it. After this is all over, what'll happen next? How do I tell the others of my powers? How are Kai, Nya, and I elemental masters? We are all different ones. Kai has fire, Nya has water, and I have dreams. How is that possible? Am I adopted? Is someone else adopted? What really happened to the guys when they disappeared? I got a nudge on the arm from Cole, who was on my right.

"You okay, Alice?," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I was just thinking.," I answered.

"About?"

"Way too many things to list."

"So, maybe we haven't figured everything out.," Dareth started. I began to listen in again because I didn't want to lose myself in thought again. "We're all under deadlines, you know. I know it's a stretch, but this is by far the best bad idea we have. For every hour we waste, another piece of Ninjago goes missing. If we wait any longer, I don't know how much more of a home we'll have left to save. This is the plan people, unless any of you have any better ideas, I suggest we get working.," Dareth finishes. I was staring in amazement at how he made a speech like that. A better idea, huh? Nya, Lloyd, Cole, and I looked at each other. I raised my hand. Dareth looked over at me.

"Do you have a better idea, Alice?," he asked.

"It may not be better, but it's an idea.," I admitted.

"What's your idea?," Nya asked looking over at me. I bit my lip, knowing that no one will agree to this. Not the ninja, and especially not Nya. I took a deep breath and started explaining.

"Nadakhan doesn't know about me being a ninja. So, what if you give me the venom and I can sneak up there as a new recruit? If I'm alone, I have a better chance at finding Jay, and not being spotted. I can even see what my powers of dreams can do to them.," I explained. I looked around and I saw everyone's faces.

"No! No way!," Nya said. I knew that was coming.

"Nope.," Lloyd said.

"Not gonna happen!," Cole said.

"And just how are you going to come back after the job is done?," Dareth asked.

"When I get there, I'll wing it. Maybe steal a ship and kick their butts off, then fly away.," I answered.

"We don't agree to this.," Nya said crossing her arms.

"He doesn't know about me, but when he sees you, he's automatically going to realize that it's you.," I reasoned.

"We'll wear eye patches, or mustaches, or something."

"Oh, sure. Because that makes it _so_ much harder to know that it's you.," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Guys, stop it!," Lloyd said coming between us. I hadn't realized how close we were to each other. I sighed.

"Sorry, Lloyd. I...I just thought...," I started. Lloyd put a hand on my shoulder

"I know what you were thinking. Your heart's in the right place, I say she goes. Why not give it a shot.," he said. I was surprised at this change. First, he says no, then, he says yes. MAKE UP YOUR MINDS! I can't keep track of all this.

"But, Lloyd, what if she gets captured? We already lost too many.," Nya asked.

"If she goes, how will we know what's going on with her? Trouble, Jay, Plan?," Cole asked. I know they're all worried for me, but I can make my own choices. I can take care of myself. I sighed again, taking Lloyd's hand off my shoulder in the process.

"Look, I know you're worried about me. But, don't you think I can take care of myself by now. Don't you think I can make my own choices. I know I can do this. Don't doubt me, don't doubt anyone. Let me do this. I promise that I will be fine. I will find Jay and bring him back, I will sneak the venom to Nadakhan, I will find our friends, and I will come back. Just let me do this.," I plead/beg.

Cole and Nya look at each other for a moment, which to me feels like forever right now. After a while they turned back to me, both walked up as Lloyd walked away.

"Okay. We'll let you go. Just promise us you'll be safe?," Nya asked.

"I promise.," I answered as we hugged. After a few moments, Cole came in too, which was weird, but I ignored it for the time being. I can tell that they don't want to let go.

"Uh, Nya? The sooner I go, the sooner I can get back.," I said through the hug. They reluctantly let go. Now, I realize that my shirt is wet, which means that Nya, or Cole, or both was crying again. Their eyes gave me the answer. Nya, Cole, Lloyd, AND everyone else was crying. Wow, I didn't think I was THAT loved.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry.," I reassured them.

"Let me at least give you a communication device to contact us.," Nya said through tears.

I laughed lightly. "Okay, I'll agree to that. But, don't contact me every second to make sure I'm fine."

"Deal.," she smiled.

Cole took off his communication device on his wrist and gave it to me. I took it in my hand. I put it on my wrist and smiled.

"Thanks, Cole.," I said hugging him.

"No problem. Just be careful.," he said.

"I will, stop your worrying.," I giggled.

"Alright, enough mushy-ness. Let's do this.," Dareth said.

"I thought you'd never ask.," I said as me and Cole separated.

"You know what to do. It's your plan after all.," Nya said handing me the venom. I nodded.

"Let's do this.," I said with determination. Piece of cake.

* * *

"Sorry to bother you, captain. But, we seem to have recruited some landlubbers. They want to help you in your endeavors.," Flintlocke said to his captain, Nadakhan. I was standing with two other men.

"So, you want to be pirates, do you?," Nadakhan asked flying over to the first guy on the farthest side of me. He had light brown hair, sorta like Jay's, with a beard and mustache.

"What is your name?," he asked him. Oh, crap. He's gonna ask me that question too. Wait, I got it! I can just be mute, can't talk. That'll work for sure.

"Colin, cap.," he said before he started stuttering.

"What sort of pirate name is that? From here on out, you'll be Landon.," he said. Then, he turned to the second guy. He had black hair, sorta like Cole's or Nya's, with a mustache.

"And what's your name be?," he asked.

"It's, uh, Landon, captain.," he said nervously. I had to fight the urge not to laugh.

"Oh, fine. Whatever. You're sqiffy, and you're, I don't know, Bucko.," he said pointing to the second guy then the first giving names. I gulped, my turn.

"What's your name, little lady?," he asked. I had to have the urge to not tell him off. Stick to the plan! I put my hand up to my throat and shook my head, signaling that I couldn't talk.

"Can't talk? You're name is...Carrie.," he said.

I smiled, signaling that I like it. He turned to Flintlocke and whispered to him, most likely an order. Flintlocke motioned us to leave, and followed the other two out, much to my dismay. This might be hard if I can't talk. Welp, here goes nothing.

* * *

 **How did you like that one? She has her own little plan, but will she succeed? Will she find and rescue Jay? Will she be captured? I found an online pirate name generator and it gave me that. It means 'pieces of eight'. Does anyone know what that means? See you later! Review?**


	8. Action

**Hey! I'm going off the plot now for Alice. Do you think she'll succeed in her plan? Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I was walking around on the main ship and a pirate walked up to me. He had a mop in his hand and handed it to me.

"Here's a mop. Start washing the deck.," he ordered. I nodded, knowing that Jay was mopping the deck too. All I had to do now was to get near him. The pirate walked away, and with that, I started mopping. As I was, I scooted closer and closer to Jay. No one payed any mind, not even Jay. I finally got to him as we both got to the edge. He looked at me weird. I finally noticed that he had an eye patch on his left eye.

"Do I know you?," he asked.

I smiled and slightly nodded. His eye got wide in realization and shock that I was here.

"Alice!," he said.

I put my finger up to my mouth and shook my head, signaling to not do that. He nodded.

"What are you doing here?," he whispered.

"I have a plan, but I got on the ship saying that I couldn't talk, so I can't.," I answered in a whisper that no one can hear. I'm surprised Jay heard it.

"Where are the others?"

"I convinced them to let me do this alone. That way I had a better chance at finding you and getting the venom to Nadakhan."

He nodded. Flintlocke walked over to us.

"What are you two doing? Aren't you supposed to be mopping the deck?," he asked.

"Can't I try to be social when I'm prisoner?," Jay asked.

"With someone that's mute?"

"Like I said, try."

"Just get back to work.," he said walking away. I looked at Jay one more time and gave him a smile. He smiled back. We went our separate ways.

* * *

Everyone was in a circle around Jay for a game called 'scrap and tap', whatever that is. It must be a pirate game. A metal monkey was with Jay, walking around the edge, while Jay on the other hand looked nervous and scared. He searched the crowd, maybe for me. I pushed to the front and Jay finally saw me. I gave him a smile and a thumbs up, trying to cheer him and encourage him.

"Let the battle...begin.," Nadakhan said over us. Wait, battle? Oh no, I can't watch this anymore. I moved to the back again as they started, not wanting to watch my friend get hurt. As I came back to the back, Nadakhan greeted me.

"Do you not want to watch the fight?," he asked. I had to bite back a scream, but I jumped at his voice. I turned to him and shook my head.

"Maybe you don't want to watch, but maybe you want to join in on the fight.," he said. I shook my head 'no' again. Nadakhan flew away, above the ring again.

"Stop!," he ordered. Jay and the other one stopped and looked at him, along with everyone else.

"Monkey wrench, get out of the ring. Let the newcomer fight him.," he ordered. Monkey wrench went out of the ring, and I gulped. This isn't going to end well.

"Carrie, step forward.," he said looking at me. I backed up a few steps and repeatedly shook my head. A few other pirates that was in front of me came toward me and picked me up by the waist. I really had to resist the urge to scream and yell at them to put me down, but I did punch and kick them on the back. They threw me into the ring in front of Jay. I almost cursed at them for throwing me. I stood up and looked at Jay. His face had shock, surprise, and fear written all over it. Can I just admit right now that I have fear too? I'm not doing this. I'm not hurting my friend for them to laugh about it.

"Let the scrap...begin!," Nadakhan yelled. I looked at him, crossed my arms over my chest, and shook my head. Man, did he look pissed.

"Not going to fight, are we? Is that because...he's your friend?," he asked. My eyes widened and I quickly shook my head again.

"Maybe she just doesn't like to hurt anyone? Is that so wrong?," Jay said. I gave him a look that said 'thank you'. I looked back up to Nadakhan and nodded.

"Very well. Monkey wrench, get back in here. Carrie, you may go.," he finally said after a moment. I nodded and went to the back where I was before.

"Let the scrap...begin!," Nadakhan yelled again after a moment, meaning that Monkey wrench was back in. I have to go on with the plan soon. Tonight, when everyone's asleep, including Nadakhan.

* * *

I got up when I knew that everyone was asleep. I stayed awake all night, but pretended to be asleep, and I almost did at one point. I stood up and walked around, trying to find Jay. I need to contact Nya and the guys, they're probably worried by now. I looked at my wrist, where the communicator was.

"Nya?," I whisper-asked.

No response.

"Guys?," I asked again.

Nothing.

"How do you work this thing?," I asked myself as I fiddled with it. As I put my hand on the black orb thing, it felt like I could push it. I pushed it and started to talk again.

"Hello? Anyone there?," I tried again.

"Alice? Is that you?," Nya asked from the other side.

"Yeah.," I answered.

"Oh my god, we were so worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Chill, Nya. I'm fine. I'm trying to find Jay and Nadakhan's quarters. Anyway, I can't talk for long. If anybody finds me, I'm dead."

"Why?"

"I came on the ship saying I couldn't talk. That, I'm talking on a communicator, trying to find Jay, and I have venom to slow Nadakhan."

"Right."

"Do you have any idea what to do after he gets the venom?"

"Trap him.," she said as if it was obvious. I rolled my eyes.

"How?"

"Alice?," I heard Jay ask.

"Jay?," I asked looking up. I looked around, trying to find him.

"Jay, where are you?," I asked.

"Look through grates on the ground.," he answered. I looked through the first grate I saw on the ground, which was right next to me, and looked down. Jay was in there, looking up at me.

"Jay! Hold on, I'll get you out of there!," I said as I stomped my foot on the lock. The bottom of my foot had spikes on them, the lock broke. I carefully pulled the broken lock off and pulled the grate up. Jay looked surprised as I held my hand out to him.

"Come on, Jay. Let's get out of here.," I said as Jay grabbed my hand. I pulled him up, put the grate back down carefully, not to make any noise, and put the broken lock back on. I fixed it as best I could. Then, we started to go to Nadakhan's quarters.

"Hey, Nya? Got a plan? Like, how do I trap him?," I asked.

"Nya? Where?," Jay asked.

"Jay, knock it off. Nya gave me a communicator before I left. She wouldn't let me leave without it."

"Um, is it wrong for me to say that I don't know?," Nya asked ignoring what I just said.

"How am I supposed to trap him if I don't know how to in the first place?"

"Do you have the teapot?"

"Yeah? Where are you going with this, Nya?," I asked as I brought out the teapot from my back pocket. I'm actually surprised they haven't caught me with it.

"Maybe you're supposed to open it again and put Nadakhan in, trapping him.," she theorized.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Wing it?"

"Alright, let's see what works and I'll see you later. Bye, Nya.," I sighed.

"See you later, Alice.," she said hanging up.

"Jay, do you know where Nadakhan is?," I asked.

"Yeah. Where are you going with this, Alice?," he answered.

"I got the venom.," I said taking it out.

"I thought Nadakhan dumped it out?"

"He might've dumped yours out, but I had an extra just in case.," I answered.

"Come on, Nadakhan's this way.," he said taking the lead. I followed him as we got to a see through window. Jay lifted it up and I went in, Jay following me. I looked around, my gaze falling upon a table with a drink in it. I also saw the sword next to Nadakhan's bed. I felt something off, but I ignored it.

"You get the sword. I'll pour the venom.," I whispered to Jay. He nodded and slowly went toward the blade while I went toward the table. I slowly got went to the table and in front of the liquid. I took out the venom and opened it, but the top was stuck. Oh, come on, not now. I looked back to Jay and saw that he almost has the sword in his hand. If we didn't get the venom in, at least we would get the sword and our friends back. He put his hand on the sword and took it off the wall. I smiled, but that didn't last for long. The lights suddenly turned on. My face went pale as I put the venom and the teapot back in my back pocket. The sword was really a mop. I knew I felt something off.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?," Nadakhan asked flying toward Jay. Jay took a glace at me, but swift. Bad news is that Nadakhan noticed.

"What are you doing here, Carrie?," he asked me. I smiled nervously and put my hands in a shrug.

"Why are you with our guest?," he asked. Shit. I could tell that he was coming to the conclusion that he was right earlier.

"Lair!," he yelled. I was right. He pushed me and Jay out and put us in the cell I broke. When he found that, he was pissed. He dropped us in and closed the door, looking for a new lock. I looked to Jay.

"I'm sorry Jay. I thought I could do this.," I apologized. He came and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. At least you tried."

"I know, but we were so close. The top was stuck.," I said looking down at my hands. The communicator was still there.

"We can still contact the others.," I said with hope. I pulled my hand up with the communicator and showed Jay.

"Then what are we waiting for? An invitation?," he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Nya?," I whispered.

"You got captured, didn't you?," she asked getting right to the point.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"

"You never turned it off."

"Oh."

"Well, we're almost done here. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Let me guess. You were going to come up here anyway."

"Hey, you can't blame me for being protective of you."

"No, I guess I can't. I'm kinda glad you decided to do that now.," I sighed.

"You better be glad."

"See you later, Nya.," I laughed.

"See you tomorrow.," she said. She hung up. I sighed and hung up as well.

"Let's hope that they have a better plan than mine.," I sighed looking at Jay.

"Nya, Cole, and Lloyd are smart.," Jay said.

"Thanks, Jay. Thanks makes me feel a little better.," I smiled.

"Your welcome."

* * *

 **Plan gone wrong. See you later! Review?**


	9. Power practice

**Hello. How'd you enjoy those last two chapters? Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I was sitting on the other side of the hole, facing Lloyd, Cole, and Jay. Cole was trying to break the chains around his hands.

"It's venge stone, remember? You can't ghost through it, and your super duper strength won't work anymore.," Jay told Cole.

"Nice plan, guys.," I said sarcastically to Cole and Lloyd. Nya, Cole, and Lloyd came with a plan to get me and Jay out and to get Nadakhan, but it backfired on them.

"I didn't see you doing anything.," Cole said.

"Cole, I was already here when your plan backfired. At least I got farther than you did."

"Nadakhan's still here, which means your plan backfired too."

"Guys, stop it. Cole, you said you left the venom in his quarters?," Lloyd asked.

"Yeah. Hopefully Nya can get to it.," Cole answered.

"How? She doesn't even know it's there.," Jay said.

"Wait. I thought I had the venom.," I said taking out the vial I had. They didn't answer.

"You guys really didn't trust me, did you?," I asked. Again, no answer.

"I'm done trying.," I said as I pulled my knees up and put my head in between. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Get your hand off my shoulder.," I said not caring to look up.

"Look, we're sorry. We should've put more trust in you.," Lloyd said.

"Yeah. You should've, but you didn't. Is it because you thought Nadakhan would've found it?"

Lloyd didn't answer.

"Nevermind.," I sighed.

"Can you forgive us? We promise to put more trust in you from now on.," Lloyd said. It sounding like begging a little bit. That thought made me smile. I looked up, meeting Lloyd's gold eyes with my red sky blue ones. They were red because I was crying, tear stains on my cheeks.

"I guess I kinda do have to forgive you, don't I? I mean, now I probably have to live with you guys.," I smiled.

"Yep. So, you're stuck with us, whether you like it or not.," Lloyd smiled. I hugged him, and he hugged me back. After a while, Cole joined in on the hugging action.

"Okay, anyone mind telling me what this is all about?," Jay asked, cutting in.

"I'll tell you when we get the others back. But, right now, we have to do something.," I said as me, Lloyd, and Cole separated.

"I don't like Nya being alone with that silky voiced seducer. If he lays one hand on her, I-.," Jay started.

"Don't worry, we won't let that happen.," Lloyd said.

"Better not.," I muttered angrily.

"We better not, because if he takes her hand in marriage, he'll reach his true potential and we'll all be hooped when he has infinite wishes.," Jay explained.

"Okay. Whoa, whoa, whoa. One, wedding's not gonna happen on my watch. Two, Djinns have true potential? Three, if he gets infinite wishes, he'll be unstoppable.," I said.

"But, his crew will be expendable. Maybe we can convince them to-.," Lloyd started.

"I already tried. They wouldn't believe me.," Jay said.

"I'm not surprised. Would you trust a prisoner?," I asked.

"Fair point.," Cole said.

"Not helping.," Jay said to Cole and I. I shrugged it off.

"Thanks for trying to save me guys, but maybe it would've been better if you never came.," Jay sighed looking down.

"Hey, what happened to the little happy ninja? The one who makes jokes to make people laugh and smile?," I asked.

"He's gone."

"Well then, bring him back. We need him back."

"Hey, we may not have our elemental powers, but we're not without hope.," Lloyd said.

"Hey, speaking of elemental powers, you don't have a venge stone ball and chain.," Cole said looking at me.

"Yeah? Where are you going with this?," I said looking up.

"Maybe she could get us out of here.," Lloyd said jumping in. I realized what they both meant, my power of dreams.

"I really don't know about that, guys. I haven't had any practice with them.," I admitted.

"Then how'd you do that disappearing act on the island?," Cole asked.

"Honestly, I don't know.," I answered shrugging my shoulders.

"Anyway, between the four of us and Nya, we have 13 wishes-.," Lloyd started.

"Wishes? You wanna think that through? Making wishes is why we're up here.," Jay exclaimed.

"Yeah. And when he turns them around on you, you'll beg for him to wish it away, and that only makes him more powerful.," Cole agreed.

"No wishes, Lloyd.," I said.

"Things may be bad, but they can still get worse.," Jay said.

"Please don't jinx it, Jay."

"Okay, okay. No wishes. Only as a last resort. I just hope Nya's faring better than we are.," Lloyd gave in.

"Hey, while we're down here, can you guys teach me to use this thing right?," I asked.

"Sure.," Cole and Lloyd agreed. Jay looked confused. I sighed.

"Another explanation coming up. Jay, listen carefully. I'm a ninja.," I said. He had a face full of shock, then he fainted.

"Wow. He took that better than I expected.," I said teasingly looking down at him. Cole and Lloyd laughed.

"Well, come on. Let's get started on your training.," Lloyd said.

"Yes, Sensei.," I said teasingly and bowed in front of Lloyd and Cole. They both laughed again, this time I joined in.

* * *

We practiced for hours, but I had to stop when the cell was opened by Flintlocke and Clancee. We got out one by one. Lloyd went up first, then me, then Cole, then Jay. We were forced to the front of the ship, where there was a plank being placed.

"You wouldn't dare!," Nya yelled. I looked back to her, stopping in my tracks. Clancee pushed me forward.

"I make the orders around here. The sooner you learn that, the smoother it will go.," Nadakhan said. The plank was placed.

"You hurt them, and you can forget about any deal!"

"Then agree to marry me right now, and it'll all be over.," Nadakhan said flying to Nya. I mentally gagged at Nadakhan trying to marry my sister.

"Nya, don't do it. It'll make him all powerful.," I yelled to Nya. Nadakhan shoved me to the plank.

"She goes first.," he said. I landed in the middle of the plank. Flintlocke and Clancee had their swords out and made me go back towards the edge. They stopped once I was on the edge and couldn't go any farther. I looked down, not completely afraid, but just looking. Clouds were blocking my view, so I couldn't tell if we were over water or not.

"I will ask you again, Nya. Give me your hand, and they live.," Nadakhan said looking behind him every couple of words. The skeleton with the sword strapped to the wall was moving, like it doesn't want to be there any more.

"May I remind you, below us is nothing but ocean. And just what does water do?"

"That answered my question.," I muttered. I looked to Nya one more time.

"Nya, want ever you do, don't do it!," I yelled. I turned back around and took a deep breath.

"Geranabanga!," I yelled diving off the board and towards the ocean. I could hear the yells of my friends as I went down.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I loved writing the last line! See you later! Review?**


	10. Dragon power!

**Hi! How'd you like that last chapter? Did you like it when Alice jumped off the plank to the ocean? How many of you were screaming 'NO!' when she did it?**

 **Nya: She's my freaking sister for Ninjago's sake! Of course I would!**

 **Me: *screams* How did you get here? You scared me to death.**

 **Zane: If she scared you to death, wouldn't you be dead?**

 **Me: *screams* You have got to stop doing that, or else I will be dead and you won't know if Alice is okay.**

 **Nya & Kai: IS OUR SISTER OKAY?**

 **Me: Geez, guys. Let me type, and I'll tell you.**

 **That's the first time I did that.**

 **Everybody: GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Nya & Kai: WE WANT TO KNOW ABOUT OUR SISTER!**

 **Me: Okay, okay. Geez.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I was falling toward the water. I was actually enjoying it.

"Whoo! This is fun!," I yelled. I came closer to the water. Okay, now to do what Lloyd and Cole taught me. I let go of my doubts and fears, feeling energy bubbling inside me. As I was a few feet above the water, I shot up, making the water on my sides to go up. I was shocked and amazed that I actually did it. Below me was a orange dream dragon. It had patches of white here and there. It was leaving a trail of orange dust behind as it flew. There were cracks, sortof like rivers filled with orange dust or sand. I looked around and saw land. I flew my new dragon toward it. Before I could get too far, I heard yelling.

"Nya!," I heard Jay yell.

"We have to create our dragons!," I heard Nya yell. I turned toward them, ready to pick them up. I picked up Nya, then Jay. I looked below my dragon.

"Anyone need a lift?," I asked.

"Wow. You have a beautiful dragon.," Nya complimented.

"Thanks. Come on, get up here.," I said going back up. Jay and Nya climbed up.

"Hey, I got a stupid question. Where are Cole and Lloyd?," I asked.

"Nadakhan.," Nya answered.

"Watch out, Alice!," Jay yelled looking up. There was an explosive in my way.

"Got it Jay!," I yelled quickly turning to the left as it exploded. I looked around, looking for any more. I suddenly heard shots behind us. My eyes widened as I went every which way I could without anyone flying off. Since there was a cloud beside me, I dove in, we were still followed.

"Plan?," I asked Nya.

"Head for the beach and fly up.," she answered.

I nodded. I pulled the reigns to where the most rocks were. We were still being shot at. When I thought the ship following us couldn't fly away from the cops, I pulled up. Good news, the ship flew away. Bad news, it flew away without a scratch.

"They came to rescue me, and now they're all gone. Everyone's gone.," Jay said.

"Jay, you still have us watching your back.," I tried to cheer him up.

"And you heard Lloyd, he saw beyond today. It had to be like this.," Nya said.

"So, it had to be with everyone trapped within a Djinn blade?," I asked turning around. Nya threw me a glare. I turned back around fearfully.

"But, now he's going to come after you, Nya.," Jay started.

"Not on my watch.," I said determined.

"When will it be enough? When will it end?"

"Maybe when Nadakhan's gone, and we get our friends back?"

"Not helping.," Nya said.

"Just trying to lighten the mood.," I shrugged.

"I-I can't stand losing anymore.," Jay finished.

"I can't stand losing either.," Nya started.

"We all can't stand it.," I said.

"But Lloyd saved us for a reason."

"Lloyd saved you?," I asked.

"Let's just hope by the time we see Nadakhan again, we figure out what that reason is.," Nya finished ignoring my question. I flew over the land, where the cops were cheering.

* * *

We were rowing in the middle of the ocean. Well, Jay was. He wouldn't let me or Nya row.

"Please let one of us row, Jay.," I said.

"If this is our way of traveling with low-profile, the least we could do is help row.," Nya tried.

"No, no. I won't hear of it. You saved me last time, this time, let me take care of you. Besides, a gentleman, would never let a lady row.," Jay said to Nya. I'm pretty sure he just ignored my presence.

"Let me take a turn, Jay. I'm not considered _a lady_ where I came from.," I tried again.

"Well, you are to me. So, no."

I sighed.

"Oh look, we're almost there.," Jay said looking behind him. I looked behind him and saw a lighthouse.

"Call me crazy, but I see a lighthouse in the middle of nowhere. Does anyone else find that weird?," I said.

"The lighthouse where Zane's father was held prisoner. Haven't been here for awhile.," Nya said.

"Zane found his father?," I asked.

"Yeah. Let them search all of Ninjago, they'll never find us way out here.," Jay said. I noticed Nya putting her hand toward the water. Her hand shot out water and we sped forward, resulting in Jay landing on top of me and Nya.

"You said I couldn't row. I'm not rowing.," Nya said.

"I love that logic!," I laughed. As we got to the beach, seagulls flew away. I looked up at the lighthouse, along with Jay and Nya.

"That's a lot of stairs.," I observed.

"Yeah. Well, come on. Let's get climbing.," Nya said.

* * *

After what seemed to me as eternity, we finally got to the top, and only, floor. I was exhausted out of my mind. I collapsed on the floor once I got all the way in after Jay and Nya.

"I'm dead.," I said closing my eyes.

"If you were dead, you wouldn't have said that.," Jay said.

"It's nice that you're getting your sense of humor back, Jay."

"It's a nice little resort. Vacant for years, yet not a sign of dust.," Jay said pouring the bag he brought on the table. I heard a beeping noise and looked up. I saw a rusted metal robot come out of a rusted metal box. It went to the table where Jay and Nya were.

"Is that thing dangerous?," I asked getting up and going to them.

"Oh, I forgot Zane's father liked his toys.," Nya said as the robot put everything back and put it upright.

"That answered my question. Thanks for the info."

"Your welcome. Let's see what kind of supplies we have.," Nya said giving the bag to Jay.

"Enough food for a week, a change of clothes, the vial of poison Nadakhan doesn't know we have-.," Jay started. He pulled the items out and the robot put them back in. It was kinda funny.

"Yet.," I said.

"And finally, one teapot of traveler's tea. But only, just in case all else fails.," Jay finished.

"You wanna go over the plan again?," Nya asked.

"Wait. We had a plan?," I asked. I'm completely confused right now. On top of that, I feel like we're being watched.

"Listen and find out."

"Okay. If Nadakhan shows up, we shoot him with the poison, then when he can't use his magic, I say my last wish, and save Ninjago.," Jay explained.

"What if that plan backfires on us?," I asked.

"You said this to me. So, I'm saying it to you. Don't jinx it."

"A wish Lloyd told me is said from my heart. A heart that has no clue what it could be, but if said incorrectly, could likely make everything ten times worse.," Jay said. I started laughing.

"What about this is funny?," Nya asked turning to me.

"I was just reminded of the night when me and the guys were around the fire when we all met. The last part of what Jay said reminded me of what Zane said that night.," I answered still laughing.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that too. 'But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?'.," Jay asked. He was trying to imitate Zane.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure you failed on that impression."

"Eh, I tried."

"Let's get settled in. We could use the peace and quiet to think. All we can do now is hope the police can find Nadakhan, before Nadakhan finds us.," Nya said.

"I vote for the first one.," I said raising my hand up in the air.

"We all do."

* * *

For an hour, we were throwing options to wish for. They all went down the drain. Nya was eating soup, Jay was eating a bag of chips, and I was just laying on the ground.

"Okay, here's a crazy one. What if you wish to resurrect the Devourer? Then we sick it on Nadakhan.," Nya said. I sat bolt upright.

"Are you nuts? Don't get me wrong, I like the idea, other than the part where after that it will devour everything.," I exclaimed.

"Can't do that either. Can't wish to do harm, can't wish for more wishes, and you can't wish for...love.," Jay said chuckling nervously at the end.

"Those are the basic rules of wishes.," I said rolling my eyes and laying back down.

"Which is how I got us into this mess. All do to one little glimpse into the future, showing us together."

"Are you sure it wasn't Clouse's fault for freeing him in the first place?," I asked. I saw the robot go toward the entrance that we came through with the dustpan. I saw something, but it couldn't be the same thing right? I tuned the rest of the conversation out and started moving closer. As I keep moving closer, I see Zane completely, but in a different metal.

"Hello?," I whispered. He ran down the stairs as Nya and Jay ran up to me. I pushed myself up.

"We're not the only ones here.," Nya said.

"You mean I've been exposing my inner most feelings in front of a complete stranger? I feel so violated.," Jay said crossing his arms.

"That didn't look like a stranger to me. But, I need a closer look at him to be sure. Come on.," I said running down the stairs. Nya and Jay followed. When I got to the bottom, I looked around for him. I found nothing.

"The door's barricaded. No one could've escaped. We've been locked up so long, I think you're starting to see things.," Jay said.

"I definitely saw something, Jay. It looked like Zane.," I said.

"Zane's gone, Alice. I think you just imagined it."

The robot came down the stairs and picked up a gear. Our eyes following him as he went to a brick wall picking up another gear on the way. He stopped in front of the wall, as if waiting for it to open. Nya walked over to the wall, and stopped with her hand on a lever.

"Like how she saw there's a hidden basement in the lighthouse?," Nya asked pulling the lever. The wall opened and we all went down with the robot.

"Actually, I didn't see that.," I said. We got all the way down and found a room full of gears and contraptions. There were also some blueprints.

"Whoa. Cool.," I marveled.

"Looks like a bunch of stuff from Zane's father's old lab.," Nya observed. A box fell on its side by a shelf. It made a loud crash and gears fell out of it. I moved closer to the box.

"You're right. We're not alone.," Jay said getting behind Nya for protection. I rolled my eyes. I continued to move closer.

"Alice! What are you doing? Get back here.," Nya said.

"I'm finding out what's going on here.," I said getting to the box that fell over. I looked behind the shelf and my suspicion was correct.

"Whoa.," I said.

"What?," Jay asked. I motioned for him to come forward. He did.

"I am Zane. Built to protect those who can not protect themselves.," he said coming out.

"Zane?," Jay asked.

"When Zane's father was trapped here, he must've built a replacement Zane.," Jay said.

"Great. Another knight in rusted armor.," Nya said sarcastically.

"Rusted? Maybe. but can he still protect?," Jay asked. Zane started to do moves like kicks and punches. When he jump-kicked, he fell on his back.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt.," I said as they came over.

"Built to protect what? Itself?," Nya asked. The robot waved his hands at them in a _come here_ gesture.

"Who knows? But, if the three of us can't figure out my wish, maybe a new perspective might help.," Jay said.

"That, actually might work.," I said helping Zane up.

* * *

We were seeing what Echo-Zane could do. I was sitting on the ground in between Jay and Nya. Echo-Zane was running up the walls. I was laughing, along with Jay and Nya. Echo-Zane suddenly got a face of surprise and fell on top of us.

"Who's that?," Echo-Zane asked when he fell. We all looked, and in the mirror was Nadakhan.

"Oh, come on. How did that happen?," I asked.

"Break the mirror! Before they know where we are.," Jay said. Echo-Zane popped up on me and threw a shuriken at the mirror, making it break.

"Thanks, Zane. But, can I have some air before I pass out?," I asked. Echo-Zane looked down at me and quickly got off.

* * *

We were back on the top floor of the lighthouse. Jay walked over to the teapot and put a hand on it. Nya stopped him.

"Don't even think about it.," Nya started.

"He put his hand on it because he thought about it.," I said. Nya glared at me.

"The traveler's tea should only be used as a last resort."

"But we know they're coming. I can't protect you all by myself.," Jay said.

"Uh, excuse me. You're not alone, Jay. You have me and Echo-Zane to help. Besides, we don't know if they're coming.," I said.

"That is correct. You are safe with me.," Echo-Zane said from the side. He was playing the mini-robot in a game of chess.

"You said you saw us old together in the future, right? Then, doesn't that mean you do protect me? That we do get through this? You know as well as I do we can't keep running. No matter where we go, Nadakhan won't stop coming. But, that doesn't mean we can't stop him here, together.," Nya said.

"You're right. We have the poison, and I may not know what to wish for now, but the future is inevitable.," Jay said.

"That's the spirit. Now, if we're going to have company, what's say you help me spruce this place up.," Nya said going down the stairs. I looked at Jay confused.

"When did that happen?," I asked.

"When did what happen?," Jay asked.

"Nya said you saw you guys old together. When did that happen?"

"When we were in the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb, we saw our futures.," Jay explained. I nodded and followed Nya down the stairs. For the next few hours, we all made traps and stuff for when Nadakhan and his guys shows up. Nya had to fix Echo-Zane, but now he's fine, and he can fight better. I was downstairs while Nya and Jay were getting ready upstairs. I have some defenses if I need them. I was the only one down here. Well, no scratch that, Echo-Zane is here.

"Do you think we'll win?," I asked Echo-Zane.

"I can not say, but I believe we can."

"This better be over soon.," I sighed. Echo-Zane looked alert.

"I sense they are here.," he said.

"What are you waiting for? Go warn Jay and my sister.," I ordered. He ran up the stairs to tell them. I backed up from the door and got out my swords. They gave me swords to protect myself.

"Get the girl!," I heard Nadakhan yell.

"Let's do this!," I said with determination. I heard banging on the door.

"Hold on. You don't open the door, I do. I'm h-h-higher in command.," I heard Clancee on the other side. He opened the door and it punched them back to the beach below. I couldn't help but to laugh. I heard them come back up, but I didn't hear the door open again.

"Let them have it!," Nya yelled from upstairs.I wanted to go up there and help, but I had to stay down here to make sure they don't come up this way. I heard a screeching sound, meaning they used the bright light defense. I heard Clancee laugh from the other side of the door. I smiled, knowing that he will get sent down the stairs agan. He opened the door, but this time, he stayed on one side and chopped it off with his sword. He came in, only to be met with me with swords at my side.

"Fast learner.," I said. Clancee ran at me with his sword and tried to stab me. I side-stepped.

"You're seriously gonna fight a girl?," I asked playing the _I'm a girl_ card.

"We're pirates. What do you expect?," he asked running at me again. I jumped and flipped over him as I heard an explosion.

"What was that?," I asked when I landed.

"A bomb.," he answered nonchalantly.

"Dude! You could of killed my sister!," I yelled.

"If she's your sister, maybe you could join us for the wedding.," he said kicking at my gut. He kicked me successfully and I groaned.

"Thanks for the invite, but the wedding's not going to happen on my watch.," I said as I punched his head. He ducked and tripped me with his sword. He grabbed my legs and threw me to the brick wall, resulting in me hitting my head on the wall. My vision got blurry and all I could see was stars. I blacked out soon after.

* * *

 **Longest chapter ever. Do you want Alice's true potential to be unlocked by finding and accepting that she's adopted or something to do with Cole?**

 **Alice: Wait. I'm adopted?**

 **Me: No, that's just something I said to them. It doesn't mean anything. Wait, how'd you even get here? Aren't you supposed to be unconscious?**

 **Alice: I came back to life! I'm back from the dead!**

 **Me: Uh, Alice. You're not dead.**

 **Alice: Oh, that's good.**

 **Me: Yet.**

 **Alice: Hey! Don't kill me!**

 **Me: Don't give me any ideas then.**

 **Give me answers before I finish the chapters regarding it. See you later! Review?**


	11. Everyone finds out

**Hello! Thank you to that ONE person that answered the question. More please? Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I woke with a headache. I looked around noticing I was in a church like place. Damn it, they captured me.

"Are you comfortable?," Nadakhan asked me as he appeared.

There was a gag on my mouth again, so I couldn't say anything. I glared at him though. He didn't seem fazed by it or scared. I was surprised, everyone got scared when they saw my glare. My glares are like fires burning into the soul.

"Your sister is going to be my bride. Then, I will have infinite wishes. Nothing can stop me."

"Have fun watching.," he said as he poofed away. I groaned. I tried and tried to free my hands, and legs, since they were tied too, but I wasn't strong enough. After an hour later, Clancee and Nadakhan came in. They started talking about the wedding.

"After the music, chosen by yours truly, Nadakhan and his b-b-bride to be, will make the sacred Djinn vows. She will obviously object, b-b-but it won't matter cause when the ceremony is complete, all wishes will be yours.," Clancee said.

* * *

Church bells were ringing, meaning the wedding was starting. I was still sitting alone in the front, so I could still try to stop this. Nadakhan and Clancee wee staring at the back, so I tried to turn my head around. hen I did, I wished I could barf. Nya was in a bride's dress. I want to admit, it looks pretty on her, but when she's not forced to marry a Djinn. She looks worried. I think she's hoping Jay will get here in time to stop this. I hope so too. She got to the front and Clancee started to speak.

"I h-h-h-h-hereby d-d-declare from here until-.," he started. I smiled, knowing him stuttering, this will take forever, which will give Jay more time to put a stop to this. I tried to break my hands free, so I could tackle Clancee to the ground. My mind went on to other matters. Nadakhan doesn't have his Djinn blade, does that mean Jay has it? If he does, did he save the other ninja? I could feel the bonds starting to break. I smiled. There breaking! I heard noises at the door. Jay! He came! Possibly with the rest of the ninja too, if he got them out of that stupid blade. Nadakhan took out two guns and pointed them to Nya and Clancee. I now got worried for Nya.

"She meant to say "Aye". Now, finish the ceremony to make it official. Barricade the doors, let no one in!," he ordered. Dogshank got up from behind me and started to put random things in front of the doors. Clancee started to read again, but this time so fast that I couldn't understand it. Before he could finish, the door exploded open, revealing the guys. My hands were finally free, so I jumped up and tackled Clancee to the ground. I got up and smirked through my gag.

"Why you little-.," he seethed. He took a handful of my hair and threw me over to the guys. I rolled over a couple of times before I finally stopped in front of them.

"Alice!," Cole said helping me up. He took off my gag that I still had on.

"I'm good.," I said after he took it off. I took off the ropes on my legs and looked back at Clancee getting up.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you all powerful.," Clancee finished.

"Oh, man."

"Do it, Jay!," Zane said.

"I wish Nadakhan wasn't a-," Jay started running to him.

"I wish you wouldn't say that.," Nadakhan said throwing a dark blue orb like Lloyd's at Jay. Jay went face-down on the ground. I ran to him and helped him up.

"Oh, no.," I said when I saw his mouth. His mouth was shut.

"His infinite wishes.," Kai said.

"Now that I don't have to follow any rules, this feels...good.," Nadakhan said throwing another one at us. We all had to duck behind the remains of the door. I heard Nya shout, she's trying to take him.

"I wish to deal with you later. Sleep.," Nadakhan said.

"Nya!," Kai and I yelled trying to get to her. Cole pulled Kai back down, and Jay pulled me back down.

"Nya's in a deep sleep. The only way to break the spell, is by defeating him.," Zane said. Jay started to mumble a lot of words, he's trying to say something.

"I think what Jay's trying to say is, we can do this. It's still six to one.," Lloyd said. He sounds and looks old, as old as Sensei Wu maybe. I'll have to get used to that for now. The remains of the door suddenly lifted of the ground, leaving us open.

"Six to one, huh? I wish, I had those odds.," Nadakhan said. Dozens and dozens of copies of Nadakhan showed up. I went to the front.

"You wanna play that game, do you? I can do that.," I said. I imagined a copy of us for every Nadakhan, so it'd still be six to one.

"Whoa.," Cole marveled. I opened my eyes and smirked. There were six times more of us than Nadakhans. Our copies had swords and everything was the same as the original. He couldn't tell the difference.

"We have to get out of here.," Lloyd said. I followed him out, along with everyone else.

"This way.," Lloyd said. We ran into a jungle. Kai ran up beside me.

"How-?," he started.

"I've known for awhile. Plus I had practice from Lloyd, Cole, and Jay.," I answered. We stopped.

"There's too many!," Cole yelled.

"How did that happen? I made the odds six to one back there!," I said frustrated.

"Maybe it's because you just found out, or maybe you're not strong enough for something like that.," he guessed.

"Maybe."

A Nadakhan came close to us, but was stopped by an anchor. I quickly got a look of confusion on my face as Dogshank dropped in.

"Need help?," she asked punching more Nadakhans away. I ran to one and tackled it, making him disappear. The guys used their powers and Flintlocke went to Kai.

"Come on. We have to find a way back to Ninjago.," Kai said going back in direction we were already going. We started running away, but Jay stopped Lloyd, who was in the back, and we all stopped after him.

"Jay's pointing to the Misfortune's keep.," Lloyd yelled pointing to the ship in the sky. Jay started backward, in the direction we came from.

"I think we might want to follow him.," he finished going after Jay. We followed after him. Jay got as far as the edge of the chunk. We stopped again. There were spiky balls all across the sky going to the ship.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Jay.," Cole said.

"Don't we all?," I asked. Jay did Airjitzu and went to the closest ball. He looked at us. Talk about stupid.

"He does know those are highly explosive?," Flintlocke asked.

"Great. One more way to go boom.," I said sarcastically.

"You might want to hurry up.," Dogshank said. Nadakhans were coming at us. Cole took my hand and we flew from explosive to explosive. Dogshank and Flintlocke followed us up. The Nadakhans followed us. Kai noticed and put his hand on fire. I noticed him and my eyes widened.

"Kai, no! Don't you dare!," I yelled.

"Careful, no elements! If one of these blows, they could all go up in flames.," Lloyd warned Kai. He put out his hand as a Nadakhan grabbed him off. He flipped him over and did Airjitzu to get back up. Dogshank and Flintlocke got to the ship before us, but since they helped us on the ground, I didn't pay any mind to it. With one more jump, me and Cole made it to the ship with the others.

"NOW!," Flintlocke yelled pointing down. Seconds past, then I heard explosions. The ship went on its side, making all of us fall and slide. I got to admit, it was kinda fun. We got up and ran to the side. Everyone cheered.

"That was fun! Let's do that again!," I yelled.

"NO!," everyone screamed at me. I shrugged.

"My sister-.," Kai started.

"Our sister, Kai.," I corrected.

"Whatever. Our sister's still down there, and I'm going to save her.," Kai said.

"Yes...Kai. Never leave a ninja behind, and we never will, but we are running out of time.," Lloyd said comforting Kai.

"Does this involve me now too?," I whispered.

"Of course it does. It always did.," Cole answered from beside me, kissing me on the cheek. I smiled and blushed.

* * *

 **See you later! Review?**


	12. End

**Hellooooooo and welcome! I am truly happy to see how many views this story has. More than 500, that makes me happy. I'm putting this up earlier than expected, but I just say screw it. I think this is your present before I have summer school, plus I have marching band. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

Zane had been trying to get Jay's mouth free. It's kinda funny watching them do it. I was sitting in front of them, watching them, with an amused look on my face.

"He banished them, right before our eyes.," Dogshank said sadly.

"Fear not, buttercup. We all know the realms we came from were a lot more welcoming than this one's ever been.," Flintlocke said comforting her.

"But how are we supposed to stop him? Without the poison, we don't stand a ghost of a chance.," Cole said. I lightly laughed. After as many times as he said it, it's still funny.

"How long are you going to say that?," Kai groaned.

"If Nadakhan gets his way, not long."

"Jay, what _did_ happen to the dart after the lighthouse?," I asked. One look at his mouth is all it took.

"Right. Whoops, forgot.," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Maybe it's best if we keep our distance.," Dogshank said.

"But that's my-.," Kai started. I cleared my throat. "But that's our sister he's got.," he corrected.

"Kai's right. We have to do something, but what?," Lloyd asked getting in between them. Zane was close to getting Jay's mouth free. He pulled off after much effort and fell backward.

"We have the poison!," Jay yelled. I think he just blew my eardrums out. "Oh boy, that really hurt."

"I thought the poison was gone long ago.," Kai said.

"I didn't even know what happened to it after the fight in the lighthouse.," I said. I got confused looks.

"What?," I asked shrugging my shoulders. Jay ran towards the back and opened a locker.

"Thanks to Clancee, its right here.," Jay said getting it out. We now had faces full of joy.

"And you still have your wish!," Cole exclaimed.

"I do, but if there's anything I learned, its that wishing for something won't make it come true. We all tried to get something from Nadakhan, and look what happened.," Jay started.

"Uh, actually I didn't. I didn't do anything like that. I'm glad I didn't though. But, by the looks of it, it all only made him stronger.," I said.

"Right. But, if we really want something, don't wish it to happen, make it happen.," Jay said.

"Like what Lloyd said on the island, 'you want something bad enough, you find a way to make it happen'. Sortof along those lines, right?"

"Right. But, how are we going to get close?," Cole asked. Jay seemed to think about this for a minute. He looked at the dart, then back up to us.

"Maybe one of us doesn't have to get close.," Jay said pointing the dart to Flintlocke. He seemed surprised by this.

"Me?," Flintlocke asked.

"You can take the shot from far away. Once he's weakened, we'll do the rest.," Jay explained. I like that idea already!

"But, I can't even shoot water in an ocean."

"According to Nadakhan, but he never held the real power. We did."

"I'm confused.," I said confused.

"All his wishes, he could never make them on his own.," Jay started.

"Now, he can."

"He needed us to make them come true. Just like when I wished to be rich, he tried to convince me my dad died, but that wasn't my real dad. My real dad lives with my mom, happy in the junkyard."

"Okay. That was stupid."

"That's true.," Cole said. Wow, I can't believe Jay could do something like this, giving a speech to his friends. Eh, I guess anything can happen at this point.

"And how did he manage to capture the greatest ninja, this world has ever seen?," Jay asked moving from behind Cole and Kai to Lloyd.

"Uh, all the stupid wishes?," I smiled.

"No! We all wished ourselves away. He's right. It's wroth a shot, Flintlocke.," Lloyd said looking to Flintlocke.

"If what you're saying is really true.," he said taking out his gun. He pointed it to a coin on the far side of the ship. "Then let's see if I still got my mojo."

We waited anxiously for him to shoot. He aimed and shot. I held my breath for what seemed like forever. Time stood still as the bullet flew threw the air. The coin flipped over. I cheered, along with everyone else and I finally let my breath loose.

"If you want something bad enough, you find a way to make it happen.," I repeated to Flintlocke. Dogshank gave him a bigger gun and he loaded the dart into it.

"Just give me a clear shot."

"Done and done."

"Leave that to me.," Jay said.

"Can I help? I got a bone to pick with him.," I asked cracking my knuckles.

"Don't we all.," Kai said.

"Come on, I know how to get him out.," Jay exclaimed.

* * *

"Ramming the ship to the temple. Someone's got a death wish.," I said getting up from the crash. Nadakhan came out to face us.

"Looks like someone has a death wish.," he said. Yeah, I do. I wish you dead. That's my death wish for the day.

"Looks like we crashed your party.," Kai said. I mentally laughed. Even like this, he spent too much time with Jay.

"And to think, we forgot a wedding gift.," Cole said walking up beside Kai. Jay took out the blade.

"Ohoho, I brought a little something.," he said raising it up. As Nadakhan had a dark blue ball on his hand, Nya came out, but she seemed...different. Her eyes glowed differently. Wait, they didn't even glow before! Something's wrong.

"Step away from him, Nya. This guy's about to become french toast.," Jay warned.

"Uh, Jay. I don't think that's Nya.," I said.

"My name is not Nya. It's Delara, and you will pay for your insubordination.," she said walking up to Nadakhan. I'm confused whether I call her Nya, or Delara now.

"He cast a spell on her. We must defeat him to save Nya.," Zane said. We all took cover, except Jay, who was still out in the open with the sword.

"You think you can catch me with my own sword. How little you must think. I wish you gone.," he said throwing a ball at Jay. I'm getting fed up with this. I want to help him, but I knew the guys would hold me back, so all I could do was watch. He dodged, thankfully, but Nadakhan started going for us too. I flipped over one, then ran and hid under the bridge, that still had water.

"Careful, ninja. We don't want to hurt her in the process. Just do as we planed.," Lloyd yelled to the others. All the others got their powers ready to throw at him. Every ninja spread out through the shadows.

"You are destroying my works of art. I suppose you'll make good replacements!," he yelled out to us. I shivered, already thinking of that torture.

"Sure. You're a real tough guy when you get us alone.," Kai said with his hand on fire.

"But, let's see how tough you are when we're together!," Cole yelled. Cole threw a ball of earth to the fountain, destroying it. Zane ran up behind him. Be careful, Zane! Nadakhan turned around to find Zane. He had a ball in his hand. He threw it at Zane and he was engulfed. Zane! No!

"I wish you still!," Nadakhan said. Zane was turned to gold. He dropped to the ground, still, as a statue.

"The end of the ninja has begun!," Nadakhan yelled as Nya laughed. No, wait, Delara. I'm getting confused. I was angry beyond help. I ran out from my hiding spot and to Nadakhan's back, where I tackled him.

"Get off me!," he screamed trying to get me off. I moved around him, so he couldn't grab me, and to bring in an open space for Flintlocke. Believe it or not, but I was really enjoying this. It didn't last for long as he used all his four arms to grab me. Without thinking, he threw me over and I hit a pillar, where I groaned. I heard sounds I never wanted to hear in my life. Boulders were falling on top of me over and over again. One big boulder fell on top of me, causing my breath and heart to stop. I died.

* * *

Kai took my hand as he and the guys did Airjitzu up to the billboard. I looked at Nya walking toward us on the roof.

"Nya, take my hand.," Jay said.

Nya wasn't budging. I could tell by her eyes that she was mad, and I had a feeling that Jay was the cause. But, that changed quickly. I don't know how or why. I also got a feeling of deja vu.

"Nya. Take my hand.," Jay said slower. Nya flipped her mask down and did Airjitzu. She took Jay's hand and they flew back down to the ground. We walked to the edge as helicopters flew over us.

"I remember. I remember it all.," Nya said.

"I do too. But, how?," Jay asked.

"What do you remember? And does anyone else have the feeling of deja vu?," I asked. Everyone with me nodded.

"Who cares?," Nya asked. Her and Jay kissed. I think I'm being ignored here, I think we all are. We flew down to Jay and Nya. As we got closer to them, Jay made hand gestures that I didn't know what they meant. He pointed to Cole, then to me, then he moved his hand from Cole to me.

"Um, what does that me-agh!," I said as Cole grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I looked straight into his emerald eyes and saw my reflection in them.

"It means...this.," he said pulling me closer and kissing me. I was surprised at first, but then I melted into the kiss. It was my first kiss, and I loved it! I loved every second!

"Gross!," Kai said crossing his arms and looking away.

"Are we still going to try and stop Clouse?," Zane asked.

"Let's just hope he missed his train.," Lloyd said turning to Zane. Me and Cole broke apart just as Jay and Nya broke apart. Jay looked at us and smiled.

"Your welcome.," he said to Cole and I. I was still confused.

"We need to get back to Sensei, and you're coming with us.," Nya said looking at me.

"Can I ask why?," I asked.

"You're a ninja.," she answered as if it was obvious. I just looked at her like she was crazy, then I bursted out laughing.

"I really don't think so."

"You accepted it the first time. Why not again?," Jay asked. Now, I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean, the FIRST time?," I asked raising an eyebrow. He told us everything that happened, or what was supposed to happen, or something else. My brain's going to explode. Then, he said I died, and now we're back here. I couldn't take it anymore, I fainted.

* * *

 **Okay, season's done.**

 **Alice: YOU KILLED ME?!**

 **Me: I told you not to give me ideas.**

 **Alice: But still, YOU KILLED ME!**

 **Me: It never happened.**

 **Alice: I don't like the way you work.**

 **Me: Aren't you glad you finally got your first kiss though?**

 **Alice: For the second time?**

 **Me: That one never happened. Now go back to being unconscious.**

 **But, I think I might make bonus chapters in this. See you later! Review?**


	13. Bonus 1 Cole

**Hello.**

 **Alice: Why is that what you always say?**

 **Me: I can't think of anything else.**

 **Alice: Whatever you say, turtle.**

 **Me: Did you really just say that?**

 **Alice: Yeah.**

 **Me: Eh, I kinda like it.**

 **Enjoy the bonus chapters!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I groaned when I woke up. I fainted hearing that I died. No one likes to hear the they died. I felt my hand being held by someone else. I opened my eyes to find that Cole was by my side, smiling down at me. Everyone else was standing around me, also smiling. Jay and Nya were standing next to each other, holding hands. I smiled.

"Hey guys.," I said sitting up.

"How are you feeling?," Cole asked.

"Fine, thanks. Other than that my brain basically exploded, I'm fine.," I answered.

"Wouldn't you be dead if your brain exploded?," Zane asked.

"Oh, haha. It's just an expression."

"You need your rest. Come on, guys, let's go train.," Jay said winking to Cole. I raised an eyebrow as they all left, leaving me and Cole alone. I'm getting butterflies in my stomach again. I also felt a blush coming to my cheeks.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I told you, I'm fine. I really should be asking you, Cole. You look nervous."

"You remember the...kiss...on the rooftop?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I...I was wondering...i-if you wanted to...um, bemygirlfriend?," he asked. He said the last part fast and quiet, but I heard him. My heart skipped a beat again, like the last time. I smiled and hugged him.

"Yes!," I answered. He breathed a sigh of relief and returned the hug.

"If you're okay enough, we need to go to the deck.," he said when we broke. I was kinda disappointed it couldn't last longer, maybe just a little bit.

"Okay.," I said. I got up with Cole's help. I didn't need it, but I let it be since it was him. We got on deck to find everyone there, even Sensei. We walked to him and stopped by the others.

"I sense that there is power within you.," Sensei said stroking his long, white beard.

"Yeah, I guess. Jay said something about me being 'the ninja of dreams'. By the way, is that even a thing?," I asked. Actually, he said that I said Sensei said that I was. Oh, god, I'm confused again.

"Apparently.," Jay said shrugging his shoulders. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you are the ninja of dreams. You must be trained to harness this power."

"If I did it once, might as well do it again.," I sighed.

"When do we start?," I asked.

"We'll be there with you, every step of the way.," Cole said.

"Thanks.," I thanked. Sensei made a course of some sort appear.

"Finish the course before I finish my tea.," he instructed as he made tea. I raised an eyebrow. He drank the tea in one swift motion.

"Today, you fail. Tomorrow, you will try again.," he said going back in the ship. I was confused.

"Wait. What just happened?," I asked turning to the others.

"He did that to all of us on our first day. He doesn't give you time then, but he gives you time after.," Cole said.

"I'm still confused."

"Now that I think about it, it makes sense that you would be the dream ninja. You did have a creative mind as a kid.," Kai said.

"Thanks, Kai. I really needed to be reminded of all the little stunts I did.," I said sarcastically.

"What did she do?," Lloyd asked getting in the conversation. Jay, Zane, and Cole were also interested. I really didn't need to be reminded of what I did.

"Kai, don't you dare.," I said looking at him. He got a mischievous smile on his face. Oh, man. Kill me now. _Please?_

"Well, she believed that she could grow wings and fly, so she jumped out the window of our house when she was four. Luckily, she wasn't that far from the ground, so she wasn't hurt that bad. When she was six, we found her in the pond in our backyard because she thought by being in the water for a long time, she would grow a tail. That was really dangerous and she almost drowned. When she was two, our father found her on the ceiling because she thought the ground was lava. That's just the tip of the iceberg.," he explained. Jay, Lloyd, Cole, and Zane had shocked looks and turned to me.

"You really did all that?," Cole asked. I nodded.

"And then some.," I added.

"You could've gotten yourself killed by now.," Jay scolded.

"I know. I almost gotten myself killed lots of times. I believed in a lot of fairytales growing up.," I said.

"You can say that again.," Kai muttered.

"Shut it, Kai."

I looked up to the sky.

"I think it's getting late. Maybe I should make you guys dinner.," I suggested.

"No, you don't have too.," Cole said.

"I insist. Besides, I've been cooking nonstop for a month. I think you guys will be pleased at how well I got."

"Just let her do it, Cole.," Kai said.

"Yeah, besides I can have an excuse to not eat your cooking.," Jay said.

"Is his cooking really that bad?," I asked.

"I sent you a letter about the time he glued our mouths shut with his duck chowder, right?," Kai asked.

"I got all your letters. I think you're just exaggerating, Kai."

"Cole will be cooking tomorrow, then we'll see what you think then.," he smirked. He turned and walked back down the deck.

"I really don't think it's that bad.," I said to Cole before following Kai down. I'm going to make my specialty, meatloaf, and something special for Cole.

* * *

"Wow. This is amazing, Alice! You really did get better.," Kai exclaimed.

"I had to do something for a month in Ninjago City, and being a cook was my only option. I had to take classes for a few weeks too, but it was worth it.," I said with a smile.

"I'll say. You're as good as Zane.," Jay said.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Why not? I agree with Jay.," Kai put in. Sensei came into the room with a woman who Kai told me much about. She had gray hair in a braid behind her back and glasses. She smiled warmly at me.

"You must be Alice. They have told me much about you.," she said.

"Same to you Misako. I have gotten a lot of letters about you.," I replied.

"This actually smells edible. It wasn't Cole who cooked.," Sensei observed.

"No, he didn't. Alice cooked. It's amazing! She can cook on Cole's day any day.," Jay said with a mouthful of meatloaf. I rolled my eyes.

"Jay, sometimes you are like a child.," I said.

"Makes me feel young. Deal with it."

"Whatever.," I said. I looked over to Cole, who was sitting next to me, and had finished a few minutes before.

"Hey, Cole. I made a surprise for you.," I said.

"What is it?," he asked excitedly.

"Go to the kitchen and open the fridge to find out. Let me just say that you will love it."

He got up and quickly walked into the kitchen.

"What is your surprise for Cole?," Zane asked. I just smiled and held up three fingers. Three...two...one. I pointed to the kitchen, where Cole was when we all heard him shout.

"CAKE!," he shouted. I smiled while everybody else laughed.

* * *

I caught Cole just before he went into his room with the guys.

"Hope you enjoyed your surprise.," I smiled.

"Best. Surprise. Ever.," he exclaimed hugging me.

"Your welcome, Cole.," I said as we broke apart. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek before he went inside. I felt them heat up. I went to Nya's room, which we share now, but I don't mind, I wanted to spend time with my sister.

* * *

 **Done with a bonus chapter. See you later. Review?**


	14. Bonus 2 Night full of dreams

**Hello! Welcome to the next bonus chapter! If you have ideas, you can always send them. If you want a side-story, send an idea for that too if you want to. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

 _When I woke up, I was surrounded in darkness. Either by magic or my eyes just adjusted, but I was beginning to see doors in different colors, and some of them had symbols above them. After about 10 minutes or so, I saw millions of multi-colored doors scattered across the place. I was curious as to what they were, so I began walking to the first group of doors. I could only guess that I can see into people's minds or something, but I was still confused. The first 8 doors I recognized almost immediately. Black, white, red, blue, green, gold, gray, and...blue? I got confused as I looked at the two colors of blue, neon and sky. I looked at the symbols to see if I could get another clue. A mountain top, a snowflake, fire, a cloud with a lightning bolt, all the past ones in a square/circle, a staff, a scroll, and water. I could tell the first 7 doors I recognized were Cole, Zane, Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Sensei, and Misako. I could only guess that the last door was Nya, but last I checked, Nya wasn't a ninja. I walked to the black door with the mountain top, seeing as that one was closest. I was about to touch it (it had no doorknob), when the red door with the fire symbol opened. I turned and walked in that one instead. Inside it was bright, so bright I had to close my eyes after the darkness. After my eyes adjusted to the light again, I opened them to find the house were Kai, Nya, and I grew up. As I took a closer look, it looked different, it didn't look as crazy as it was when I was a kid. So, this must be from before. I looked to the front door, where there was a wicker basket sitting on the front step. The front door opened to reveal my mother. She had long black hair in a ponytail and amber eyes. She bent down and picked up the basket._

 _"Honey, would you come here for a second?," she said. A man came up behind her. He had short, spiky, dark brown hair and brown eyes._

 _"What is it?," he asked._

 _"I found this baby in a basket and there seems to be nothing here. No note, no address to her home, no anything. Somebody just left her on our doorstep."_

 _"I don't think we should leave her out here. She needs to be cared for."_

 _"I agree, but what should we name her, since she doesn't have one already?"_

 _"Mommy? Daddy?," I heard a familiar voice ask. They turned around toward the voice and I could see through a space in between them. Kai and Nya were standing in front of them, looking confused. They looked to be two and three years old. Aww, they're so cute, adorable, I can't even describe it._

 _"Yes, honey?," the mom asked Kai._

 _"What's that?," Nya asked pointing to the basket in the mom's arms. She smiled warmly at them._

 _"This...is your new baby sister.," she said setting the basket down in front of Kai and Nya. They looked inside._

 _"She's adorable.," Nya exclaimed._

 _"What's her name?," Kai asked._

 _"We don't know yet. She wasn't given a name. Would you two like to help us pick out a name?," the dad asked. Their faces lit up._

 _"Yes!," they both exclaimed._

 _"Then give us suggestions."_

 _"Cleo? Flora? May? Bella? Jolie? Lilly? Hope? Charity? Rose? Chrystal?," Kai started suggesting random names. I don't know where he got all those names from. Nya was still looking in the basket, and suddenly she looked up._

 _"I got it! Alice!"_

 _The mom looked in the basket again._

 _"She does look like an Alice, doesn't she? Alright, that will be her name. Alice, Alice Smith.," she smiled. I was confused up to this point. I had a face full of shock and I had tears in my eyes. They never told me that I was found on their doorstep as a baby. The house began to fade away and I was pulled back to the darkness full of doors. I wiped my tears and walked back to the closest one near me, which was again the black one. I opened it and walked inside. I found the monastery, at night. The training course was up, and I could see Kai in his red-striped pajamas. He was on top of a black figure and two more were on top of him. This is the night when we all met. The sliding doors opened, revealing me. I walked out. I had a cast around my arm._

 _"What is going on here?," I yawned. They looked up at me and scrambled off each other. They all stared at me._

 _"Actually my first question should be what are you still doing up?," I asked looking at Kai._

 _"I was going to go to sleep, until these three showed up.," he explained. Sensei walked out next to me._

 _"Wait a minute. Are they your students too?," Kai asked Sensei looking at the black figures clothes. Sensei nodded._

 _"This was my final test, wasn't it?," he asked. The black figure next to him cut in._

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You never said anything about a fourth. It's always three, three blind mice, three musketeers, three-.," he started. I groaned, both dream and real. **(AN: keep in mind the real Alice just watches the scene unfold.)** The black figure on the other side of Kai cut in before he could ramble. _

_"What he's trying to say Sensei Wu, is that the three of us trained together. We're solid.," he said bowing. He was trying to get his words out, looking at the dream me, or is it past me. I'm confused now. Kai crossed his arms and smirked._

 _"Didn't look so solid to me.," he commented. I rolled my eyes at him._

 _"Master, what is the meaning of this?," the last black figure asked Sensei. Sensei Wu walked down the steps toward them while I was still by the doors._

 _"Each of you has been chosen.," he started._

 _"Chosen? By what?," I asked._

 _"Each in tune with elemental properties.," He continued ignoring my question._

 _"But first, Ninjago!," he yelled spinning into a gold tornado. He turned each figure and Kai into a ninja outfit, each a different color. White, blue, red, and black._

 _"Whoa, cool.," I marveled from the stairs._

 _"Whoa, how'd he do that?," Kai asked._

 _"Look what color I am.," the guy next to Kai said excitedly._

 _"Wait a minute, I'm still black.," the guy on the other side of Kai said._

 _"Oh, the irony.," I laughed from the door. He looked at me and glared. I just stuck my tongue out and smiled. Sensei Wu walked to Kai._

 _"Kai, master of fire. It burns bright in you.," he said putting his staff on his shoulder. He went to the guy in blue._

 _"Jay is blue, master of lightning.," he said doing the same._

 _"That's not all I'm the master of. I do a little inventing, I dabble in model building, a touch of cooking, a little poetry-.," he started. He was rambling again._

 _"More like the mouth of lightning to me.," I groaned. Jay pouted while the guy in black smiled at me. I got butterflies in my stomach and I felt a blush coming to my cheeks._

 _"Black ninja is Cole. Solid as rock. Master of earth.," Sensei said going to him and doing the same thing as the other two. He spun around and put his scythe on the ground. He pointed it at Kai._

 _"Nice to meet ya, kid. I got your back. And for the record, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of.," he said flipping his hood down. My breath got caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat. His hair was around his head, it kindof looked like he just rolled out of bed. It looked cute that way though. The guy in white looked at him._

 _"Except for dragons.," he said._

 _"Dragons aren't from this world, Zane. I said in this world.," Cole replied._

 _"And white ninja is Zane. Master of ice, and seer with sixth sense.," Sensei said. Zane started doing moves I can't even describe. They were pretty cool though. That's cool if he has a sixth sense._

 _"I sense this one takes things a little too seriously.," Kai said._

 _"You too have the gift?," Zane asked flipping his hood down. He had blond hair that stuck straight up. I laughed lightly._

 _"He's just making a joke, Zane. Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor, huh?," Jay asked also flipping his hood. He had light brown hair that was combed._

 _"Yes, it was a joke. Ha ha.," he said. Jay face-palmed. Now, I am wide awake to see where this is going._

 _"Pay attention!," Sensei yelled. "You four are the chosen ones, who will protect the four weapons of Spinjitzu from Lord Garmadon."_

 _"But what about my sister?," Kai interrupted. I rolled my eyes. Jay jumped._

 _"We're saving a girl? Is she hot?," Jay asked nudging Kai. I face-palmed and shook my head._

 _"Jay!," Cole scolded. Kai looked ready to kill him._

 _"I just want to know what we're getting ourselves into.," he defended._

 _"Does she like blue?," he asked._

 _"Back off.," Kai said._

 _"When we find the weapons, we will find your sister. It is time, we must go to the first weapon."_

 _"Hold on a minute. You said you were going to teach us Spinjitzu.," Cole said. If he means what Sensei did to make them change clothes, awesome!_

 _"Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you. But it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found. Come! My feet are tired, we will take the horse carriage.," Sensei said going back in._

 _"Great, now we have to find a key?," Jay asked sarcastically._

 _"I don't think that's what he meant by that, Jay. I think what he meant is that you guys already know it, you just have to be in the right place or right time to unlock it.," I said. I got confused looks from them._

 _"I'm just spit-balling.," I shrugged._

 _"That's a good guess-.," Cole started. I realized that I haven't told them my name yet. Wow, I'm stupid._

 _"I'm sorry. I'm Alice, Kai's other sister.," I introduced._

 _"Well, you already know our names. Nice to meet you.," he smiled._

 _"You too.," I smiled. I smiled at the memory. It started to fade as well and I was back where I started. I had tears in my eyes. Everything around me started to fade and turn white. I'm guessing that means I'm waking up._

 _"Alice."_

 _I was hearing my name being called. I wonder how long that was going on._

 _"Alice."_

 _It started to get louder as the place got brighter._

 _"Alice."_

 _I was blinded by the light._

* * *

 **She finally learned that she was adopted.**

 **Alice: I was adopted! I knew it!**

 **Me: No you didn't.**

 **Alice: You already said that I was in the past chapter.**

 **Me: That never happened. Plus, how do you even remember that?**

 **Alice: I'm awesome like that.**

 **Me: Whatever, Ally.**

 **Alice: Did you just say that?**

 **Me: You did it to me. It's only fair if I do it to you to.**

 **Alice: Fine, whatever.**

 **How will Kai and Nya take it and calm her down? See you later. Review?**


	15. Bonus 3 Sibling talk

**Hello. Now, I think some talking with siblings are in order for this chapter? Enjoy!**

 **Alice: Disclaimer: Turtle doesn't own the songs in this chapter.**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I woke up to my shoulder being shaken.

"Huh? What?," I asked.

"You were crying. What's wrong?," Nya asked. She was in a ninja outfit again. It looks good on her.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong.," I answered. I got up and walked to the door, since I still had on what I had yesterday, little light brown leather boots, jeans, and a orange tank top with a black leather jacket. Nya stepped in front of me and closed the door.

"We're not going anywhere until you spill it."

"Okay, fine.," I said sitting back down on the bed. Nya followed and sat down next to me.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?," I asked. Nya gave a confused look.

"What do you mean?," she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me I was found as a baby on your doorstep?," I asked. I was beginning to cry again.

"I think Kai needs to be in here for this conversation."

I nodded. Nya raced out of the room to fetch Kai. I was mad that they never told me about this. Before I knew it, Nya came back in with Kai.

"We're so sorry we didn't tell you sooner.," Kai apologized sitting on one side of me, putting an arm around my shoulder. Nya sat on the other side, doing the same thing. I was still crying.

"Then why didn't you?," I asked.

"It didn't really matter if you were our real sister or not.," Nya answered.

"And why is that?"

"Ever since our parents found you, you have been part of our family, real or not. I mean, just look at me and the others. We're not real brothers, but we act like it, we're solid. The same goes for us, you may not be our real sister, but we act like it. You'll be our sister no matter what.," Kai said. He pulled me into a hug, which turned into a group/family/sibling hug. I felt a feeling of warmth and reassurance. It felt nice.

"Thanks. I think I get it now. As much as we have been through together at home as kids, I guess it doesn't really matter after that.," I said through my tears.

"Forgive us?," they both asked together.

"Forgive you.," I laughed. I heard the door open.

"Hey Alice, are you-.," Cole started. He saw us hugging, and more importantly, me crying.

"Did I interrupt something?," he asked. We stopped and broke apart.

"We were having a sibling talk. What's up?," Kai asked. Cole was silent, staring at me. I walked up and put my hand in front of his face.

"Cole? Hello? Anyone there? Earth to Cole?," I asked. He snapped out of it.

"Oh. Sensei's wondering where you guys are. Alice, are you okay?," he asked. I looked back to my siblings and smiled before looking back to Cole.

"I'm good."

"Sensei's waiting for you on deck. Come on.," he said holding his arm out. I smiled and took it. We both walked out, followed by Kai and Nya. We all walked out on deck to find everyone there once again. Why do they have to watch me? I mean, I'm fine with it, but don't they have other shit to do?

"Are you okay, Alice?," Sensei asked me as I stopped in front of him and the course.

"I'm good.," I answered.

"Finish the course before I finish my tea.," he instructed as the course started moving. Okay, this might take a while. I started as he put his napkin on his lap.

* * *

"You did good for a first time.," Lloyd said helping me up from my spot on the ground.

"Really?"

"You got farther than we all did on the course.," Cole said.

"Ha!," I exclaimed.

"I guess I should go make dinner now. See you.," he said going in. I looked to the others. Kai, Jay, and Lloyd were smirking.

"I know what you three are thinking, and I don't want to hear it.," I said rolling my eyes and going inside. I went back to me and Nya's room to take a shower, I needed it. As I was in the shower, doing the regular things, I was singing _Dark horse by Katy perry._

"I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I-I-I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything."

"Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy."

"So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse."

"Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, a perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back."

"Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away."

"It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it up to me  
Up to me, give it up to me."

"So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse."

"Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, a perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back."

"She's a beast  
I call her Karma  
She eat your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer  
Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shawty's heart was on steroids  
'Cause her love was so strong."

"You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
She's sweet as pie, but if you break her heart  
She'll turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma."

"Woo! Damn I think I love her  
Shawty so bad  
I'm sprung and I don't care  
She got me like a roller coaster  
Turn the bedroom into a fair  
Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted."

"So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for (you should know)  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse (like a dark horse)."

"Are you ready for, ready for (ready foooor)  
A perfect storm, a perfect storm (a perfect storm)  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're miiiiiiiiine  
There's no going back."

As I put new clothes, Nya let me borrow some of hers, on and brushed my brown hair out, I was singing _This is me by Demi lovato and Joe jonas._

"I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my own face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say."

"But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know, to let you know."

"This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me."

"Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me."

"Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star."

"Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only waaaaaaaay."

"This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on meeeeeeeeeeee."

"Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me."

"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you."

"You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you."

"This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me."

"Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is meeeeeeeeeeee. (You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me)

"This is meeeeeeeeeee. (You're the voice i hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing)

"Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be."

"This is meeeeeeeeeeeee."

Yes, I just sang the male part, I don't care what anyone says. By the end, I was decent and I walked to the door and walk out, but when I opened the door, I saw Cole standing there. I jumped in surprise.

"Dang it, Cole. You scared me.," I said. Oh, man. How much did he hear?

"Sorry. Dinner's ready.," he said.

"Okay, thanks.," I said putting the used towel and my old clothes in the dirty clothes hamper.

"No problem."

"How much did you hear? Be honest.," I said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"When you sang 'If you choose to walk away', that's how much.," he answered. I groaned and face-palmed.

"How is that bad? That was amazing!"

"I don't like singing with people listening to me. So, I make sure to sing when I'm alone.," I said.

"Come on.," he said leaving the room.

"Okay, but never speak of that.," I threatened.

"Lips are sealed.," he replied. We stopped in front of the door and he suddenly pulled me closer to him.

"I think you should know that I do want to play with magic.," he smirked.

"Boy, you should know what you're falling for.," I replied with a smirk.

"Then come at me...like a dark horse."

"That horse is coming with a storm."

"Then I'm glad I'm not going back."

I didn't even realize how close we were getting to each other. We kissed for what I thought was the longest time.

"Get a room.," Lloyd groaned. We stopped and I rolled my eyes at him. I walked inside the room, Cole following close behind.

* * *

 **Cole caught her singing! When she was in the shower too!**

 **Alice: Cole! I need my privacy! Doesn't a girl get privacy anymore?**

 **Nya: On a ship full of boys? Nope, not really.**

 **Cole: I'm sorry, Alice. I'm glad I did though, that singing was awesome!**

 **Everyone (except Sensei): SHE SINGS?!**

 **Alice: COLE! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK OF IT!**

 **Cole: *shows his crossed fingers* Doesn't count.**

 **Alice: COLE! GET BACK HERE! *runs after him***

 **Kai & Nya: We're her brother and sister. We should know stuff like this.**

 **Everyone (except Sensei): *grins deviously***

 **Me: Okay. I don't know what you guys are doing, but leave me out of it.** **This is the last of my ideas for this story, but if you have any, you can always send them.**

 **Alice & Cole: Please do!**

 **Alice: Especially more fluff between me and him.**

 **See you later. Review?**


End file.
